A Family of My Own
by Lovefremione
Summary: What Harry will give to have a family of his own. Post-Hogwarts. EWE, DM/HP Slash. Lots of surprise pairings, severely AU, lots of sexy/fluffy times, and cute little chibi Harry's and Draco's, b/c wouldn't they make adorable children together!
1. Chapter 1

**A Family of My Own**

Written By: Lovefremione

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Cannon up to and through _most_ of OTP; Sirius didn't fall through the veil; I just have a problem with killing gorgeous men. During HPB, the Malfoy's are found out as spies, and Dumbledore didn't die, instead the final battle was fought at the end of Harry's 6th year, and obviously they won. As posted originally on HPFandom, and my Yahoo Group.

Chapter One:

"And you're sure about this Potter? Because there's no going back after you take the potion." Severus raised one dark eyebrow at the boy –man- sitting across from him.

"Absolutely Professor," Harry replied cheekily.

"There are other options Potter." Severus Snape, Professor of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sighed. "You have plenty of time for a family Harry. You're only 23 years old, and you're on the fast track to become Head Auror."

Harry smiled bitterly at his old Professor. "I don't have any interest in becoming Head Auror; I don't even want to be an Auror any longer. I did it because it was expected, and because after what Fudge did to that department, I really didn't trust anyone else to make sure that everything was done according to protocol. We've caught all the stray Death Eaters finally. Well not _all_ of them, but the rest of the big ones. And every single one got a veritaserum trial." Harry snorted in disbelief. "You would think after all the bad press Fudge got with what he did to Siri he would have learned his lesson."

Severus rolled his eyes and continued to study the man that was calmly sipping tea across from him. "I don't know... the mutt is usually guilty of _something_." Harry laughed a bright clear _free_ laugh, a laugh that warmed Severus' heart.

"This is truly what I want Sev, more than anything. I've completed the list that I wrote when I was 17; well all but the last two, you know, the one I wrote right after the final battle?" Harry pulled a battered piece of parchment out of the pocket of his worn jeans and handed it to Severus.

_ Siri and the Greasy Bat together_

_ Remy and Charlie together_

_ an Auror_

_ the LeStrange's_

_ my Education; Degree in Advanced Charms and Spell Crafting_

_ Godrics Hollow _

_ in Love...__ in Love_

_ a Family of My Own_

"Harry, number 7 is crossed out, and then rewritten."

Harry looked down at his feet. "Roger didn't really work out. Turns out he wanted sex with the boy-who-lived. Not a life with Harry."

Severus reached forward and hugged the emerald eyed man quickly. "And number 8? That is what you want?"

"All I've ever wanted." Harry replied completely honest, his eyes shining brightly.

"And your friends, have you told them what you're doing? The last I heard, you hadn't even come out of the closet to them."

Harry grimaced. "After 'Mione freaked out about you and Siri…She was raised differently. A lot of muggles are opposed to same sex pairings, and she…"

"Miss Granger is a bigot. If she cannot handle the mutt and me together, how do you think she will react to you being pregnant?"

"I'm hoping because she's my friend and she knows how much I want a family that she won't care."

"And that is why you've kept all of your relationships hidden from her, going so far as to only date muggles until Roger, and why you've gone out on at least ten blind dates with the various witches that she has set you up with?"

"I get it," Harry snapped. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I'll probably lose her, but in the end it'll be her loss. I'm not going into this half cocked like its some random Gryffindorish scheme. I have a home, I have you and Siri and Remy to help support me emotionally as well as the Weasley's, I have more money than I could spend in several lifetimes, hell I even have a trust fund set up for my nonexistent child." Harry turned and looked directly into Sev's onyx eyes, "This is what I want. A child, my child, I'm ready for this Sev."

"You realize because you are doing this alone, that since there is no other parent, you will be giving up a portion of your magic?"

"I have magic to spare Sev. Even giving up a portion of my magic, though I don't view it as giving something up at all, I'll still be stronger than your average wizard. I'm not 'giving' anything up at all; I'm gaining my heart's desire." Harry's brilliant emerald eyes swirled with open and honest emotions making Severus catch his breath.

"The child will be a combination of your DNA and a 'manufactured' strand of DNA to be designed by your magic. The potion will essentially give your magic free reign in designing the 'other parent'. This molded strand comes directly from your core and will forever be a part of your child."

Harry nodded dutifully while Severus continued to study him. "That's what will make my child even _more_ special Sev."

"This is why you are taking over Filius' class, correct?"

"Yup. Since Binns has decided to 'move on', Filius will be taking over History of Magic leaving the Charms post open for me. That's what I went to school for. Being an Auror was strictly business; being a professor is what I've wanted since the forming of the DA in fifth year. I've thought this through and if I take the potion during the last week of September, then conception will occur anytime during the first three weeks of October, which means I'll be due right around the end of the school year. That leaves the summer for paternity leave, and Albus said if I wanted a little bit longer he would arrange for a substitute for the first couple of months of the fall term."

"You have certainly thought this through."

Harry got up from his chair and moved to kneel in front of Severus catching his eyes and grasping his hands. "I've thought and thought about this dad, this is what I want more than anything, and I'm ready for it."

During the last two years at Hogwarts, after Harry had almost lost Sirius to the veil at the end of his fifth year, he and Severus had become close out of necessity. At the beginning of his seventh year when he found out that his greasy potions professor and his godfather were harboring feelings for each other, he got together with Remus and forced them to confess. Six years later, Harry had three fathers.

Severus blinked back the moisture gathering in his eyes. It had been a shock the first time Harry had called him dad. It was just after he and the mutt had finally gotten together, and on their first date they had been called to St. Mungo's. Harry had had a date that night as well, and things had gotten out of hand. Harry had gotten together with a muggle, and they all thought that things had been working out quite well with Alan, until that night.

Harry was quite excited for his date, Alan was taking him dancing. There had been the usual bumping and grinding on the dance floor, where Harry had asked Alan to back off a little, he wasn't ready to take their relationship to that level yet. Alan hadn't appreciated that, so when Harry had left for the loo, he had slipped a little something extra in Harry's drink.

It wasn't until Alan had Harry back in his flat and the raven haired man stripped naked that Harry had come around enough to realize something was wrong. When Alan had persisted, Harry really started to fight back despite the drugs in his system. They fought until Harry went limp, and Alan thinking he had won, deposited Harry back on the bed. Alan retired to his washroom to clean the blood from his face and hands, and while he was occupied, Harry activated the emergency portkey that he wore as a pendant, and ended up in the Hogwarts infirmary. Harry had fully succumbed to the drugs in his system by then, and Poppy not being familiar with muggle date rape drugs had taken Harry to St. Mungo's when she couldn't get him to respond. When a frantic Remus had run into the restaurant where Severus and Sirius were having their date screaming that Harry was in St. Mungo's, Severus' heart had leaped into his throat.

All three men had spent the next two days at Harry's bedside only leaving for short walks and to use the loo, but always making sure that at least one of them was with Harry at all times. Harry's Healer, who happened to be a muggle born, had been the first to hypothesize the use of a date rape drug, and thought that Harry was having a severe reaction to one of the ingredients on top of his injuries from the beating. A blood test did indeed indicate the presence of drugs, and he ordered a potions regime to flush the toxins from Harry's system.

Severus, Sirius, and Remus all held their breath until Harry started to come around. Severus had been the only one in the room when Harry had first opened his eyes, and when Harry had thrown himself into the potions master's arms and cried. Severus for the first time since Lily had died, cried as well. He spent the next fifteen minutes cradling the eighteen year old to his chest and rocking him, whispering in his ear and carding his fingers through Harry's long hair. Harry had begged his 'Dad' not to let go, so Severus hung on to the trembling teen even tighter.

That was the scene that Sirius and Remus walked in on. Harry had fallen back asleep while safely ensconced in Severus' arms, so Sirius help Sev snuggle Harry back under the covers and they all three resumed their vigil. When Harry woke for the second time, all three were there, and Sirius and Remus did the same as Severus did the first time he woke. They held him and let him know that he was safe and that they loved him. From then on Harry had had three fathers. He didn't always call them dad, but to Severus, who had never thought to ever have the love of a child other than his godson, each and every time Harry called him 'dad' was a moment he treasured.

"Fine," Severus could never tell Harry 'no' when he looked at him with those big green eyes, "but I insist on being called Grandpa!"

With a whoop of joy Harry launched himself into Sev's arms, "Thank you Dad, you have no idea how much this means to me. My child is going to be so lucky to have you and Siri and Remy as grandparents."

Severus hugged the exuberant ex-Gryffindor back, and smiled. Severus Snape, resident snarky git, was going to be a Grandpa.


	2. Chapter 2

A Family of My Own; Chapter Two:

Sirius and Remus sat quietly, facing Harry and Severus across the table. Remus had his head tilted to the side and was blinking furiously while Sirius just sat there staring blankly ahead.

"Are, are you guys ok?" Harry nervously chewed on his bottom lip. Merlin why wasn't anybody saying anything?

"I…I'm, um…"

"Moony?" Harry reached across the table to grasp the werewolf's hand. "This is not something I've just up and decided. I want a child more than anything in this world. I know I can do this… as long as I have you and Siri and Sev, I can do this."

"Oh cub," Big fat tears dripped down Remus' face scaring Harry.

"Papa? Please don't be upset, please!"

Remus leapt to his feet and ran around the table to Harry, pulling the man out of his chair and into his arms. "I, I never thought I would get to have a son, let alone a grandchild. Oh cub, I'm not upset… I'm happy."

Sirius and Severus sat there watching the two men laugh and cry and hug each other. "He's grown up, hasn't he?"

Sev reached across the table for his bond mate's hand. "He was never really a child Siri. He came to me honestly and with a plan of action. He's ready for this, and honest enough to admit that he cannot do this without our support."

Sirius smiled sweetly. "Can you just see a tiny little Harry with great big sparkling emerald eyes running around here? Merlin if he has a girl we're going to have to keep beaters bats on us at all times!"

Remus having caught that last part laughed. "Anybody wanting to date our granddaughter is going to have to get through us Marauders first."

"I have no problem with that." Harry nodded emphatically.

Severus buried his head in his hands, "Merlin help any daughter of Harry's. Poor child will never date!"

Harry grinned at his three fathers fondly. "So I take it this means everyone is on board?"

"As long as someone else is going to handle your cravings, I'm in." Sirius bounced excitedly. He couldn't wait to be a grandfather. "What," he said when Severus eyed him weirdly, "you weren't around for it, but Lily had the most disgusting cravings when she was pregnant with Harry! I can't ever eat angel food cake ever again because of her." The pout on the animagus' face was ridiculous and sent the other three men into peals of laughter.

When Harry was finally calmed down he said, "You know, I've never liked that stuff," Setting Sirius off again, the ex-Gryffindor rolling on the floor by this point.

"Ok, ok." Remus held up his hands and gestured for everyone to return to their seats. "I heard Severus mention you have thought this through, so…"

"Right," Harry sat down and explained his plan of action, including the reasoning behind the dates he'd chosen. "That's why I need to take potion at the end of September."

Sirius who'd been half listening with a smile on his face started to giggle again.

"What?" Severus asked him exasperatedly.

"Harry?" Sirius asked one eyebrow raised, and a huge grin plastered on his face. "Have you ever had… sex?"

Harry blushed furiously and turned looking everywhere but at his three fathers.

"Merlin, you haven't, have you? My god cub, you're 23 years old! What've you been doing all this time? And Merlin, you spent 7 years in a dorm full of boys!"

"Sirius," Severus said sharply kicking the other man under the table.

"Ouch," Sirius yelped, "What the hell was that for Sev?"

Harry took a deep breath and began to talk before an argument could start. "I've never… I haven't ever found someone that…"

"Roger?"

Harry shook his head. "He made it clear that all he wanted was to be with the boy-who-lived, part of the reason why I had only ever dated muggles before him."

"That's why you obliviated him?"

"He would have gone to the Daily Prophet. Probably would have given an entire interview about my favorite sexual positions or something. I didn't mean to, but when he kept pushing… I just took a peek at his surface thoughts; the way he was acting reminded me of Alan. I didn't go any further though Sev, I promise. The things he wanted…what he was thinking." Harry turned his head away trying to hide the tears. "I'm never going to find someone who just wants Harry. It's not fair!"

Sirius looked down at the table and sighed. "I'm sorry cub. You're right. Sex needs to be with someone you love, otherwise it doesn't mean anything. I… I'm not the best person to talk about this, but I really do understand." Sirius looked up and met Severus eyes. "Being able to make love, instead of just having sex, is well worth the wait."

Severus blushed, not that he would ever admit to it, at the love in Sirius' eyes. It was true; in school Sirius had been deemed a sex god for a reason. But what they had now, wasn't just sex for mutual gratification, it was love.

Harry looked up in time to watch Sirius and Severus gaze at each other. That was what he was waiting for. It may have taken two wars and three decades for them to find each other, but what they have, is what he wanted, and he refused to settle for anything less.

Remus caught Harry's eye and nodded. The werewolf understood.

~oOo~

Harry looked around the large table; It was Sunday dinner, meaning the entire Weasley family, which included Harry, Sirius, Severus, Remus, Hermione, and Albus, where gathered in the back garden at the Burrow. It was a tradition that had started just after the war had ended, and one that would probably continue forever.

Remus sat next to Charlie, his bond mate, their hands clasped. Ginny, who was between boyfriends at the moment, sat between George and Fred who were together with Oliver Wood and Katie Bell respectively. Bill and his wife Fleur sat with little Victoire on her daddy's lap, and Albus sat next to Arthur who had his arm around his wife's shoulders. Harry was sitting between Sirius and Severus, for moral support. And finally Hermione, who was at the very end of the table as far away from any of the same sex couples as she could get, sat stiffly next to Ron. They had been dating since the beginning of 7th year.

Oh, Hermione never made a scene, but her presence put everyone's teeth on edge. She was tolerated because she was Ron's girlfriend and because she had been Harry's and Ron's best friend since their first year at Hogwarts. But lately her bigotry had gotten worse. It always made Harry laugh bitterly whenever he thought about her job. How she could be a lawyer who fought primarily for the rights of others, and could then turn and preach about the wrongness of same sex couples, he never understood.

Harry knew Ron had tried more than once to talk with her about it, but as soon as the word 'gay' passed anyone's lips, she began to rant about how it was disgusting and wrong. He was pretty sure that her views regarding people who are gay, were one set of reasons why she never had friends other than Ron and himself while in Hogwarts. If she had ever started one of her 'it's unnatural' speeches in her dorm, it would explain why Lavender Brown hated her so much. Harry had thought it was common knowledge that Lavender had two dads, but since Hermione had never mentioned it, he was pretty sure that meant she didn't know that in the wizarding world it was possible for same sex couples to conceive. All in all, Hermione was primarily the reason why he needed moral support for his announcement.

"They'll all be happy for you," Sirius bent down to whisper in Harry's ear.

"I know."

"Then why the nervous fingers?" Sirius pointed to Harry's hands which sat shredding a roll into tiny bits.

Harry dropped the roll sheepishly, and turned his head to look at Hermione.

"If she is truly your friend cub, she'll be happy for you."

"I know, it's just… I'm worried about Ron as well. It's not just me she'll be hurting if this goes sour."

Severus who had been listening turned to look at his 'son'. "I was a spy for a very long time."

Harry nodded in agreement wondering where this was going.

"I had to learn to accurately read body language, as well as between the lines. That is why, though Lucius and I never discussed it out loud, we each knew about the others true loyalties." Severus turned to watch Ron and Hermione. "You see how Mr. Weasley is facing just the tiniest bit away from Miss Granger? Or how he subtlety flinches whenever she opens her mouth to speak?" Harry nodded. "Now observe how every other couple here is causally touching each other. See how Remy and Charlie are holding hands, and every once in awhile they search out each other's gaze, or how Fleur is leaning against Bill, her head on his shoulder, and how his fingers play with the ends of her hair. Look at how Arthur and Molly fit together perfectly, you can tell that that is how they always sit when they are seated near each other."

"And how Fred has his body turned towards Katie, their knees pressed together," Sirius spoke up on Harry' other side. "And how Oliver has George tucked into his side. Every Sunday he makes sure that he is between George and Hermione. Oliver recognizes her as a threat."

"Miss Granger has killed her relationship. I do not believe that her leaving will cause Ronald any distress." Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"Why hasn't Ron cut her loose then?"

"I expect it is because those two spent so long dancing around each other, and you three spent seven long years as each other's constant companions, that he does not recognize that as an option. Mr. Weasley is not a subtle type of personality. The only delicate intricacies that he recognizes are those related to chess, everything else must be presented to him point blank."

"You think the Hermione's inevitable fit in front of his family is probably the only way to get through to him." Harry wasn't asking.

"Indeed."

"It'll still hurt him though."

"It's better now, than in a few years after a possible marriage and children." Sirius hugged Harry lightly.

Harry nodded, his green eyes searching his best friends face. He could see the tight jaw, and he could see how Ron was leaning just the tiniest bit away from Hermione. Siri and Sev were right. Ron wasn't happy with Hermione, but his slow straight forward personality hadn't yet recognized leaving her as an option.

~oOo~

Dessert had been delicious, and the Weasley Sunday dinner was beginning to wind down. Cups of coffee and tea were in everyone's hands, and most were carrying on laughing conversations in small groups. Now was as good a time as any, so Harry stood up clearing his throat for attention. The various conversations stopped and everyone was looking at him expectantly. Harry almost wished at that moment that the earth would open up and swallow him, he hated attention.

"Right, well first I just wanted to say… Molly, dinner was wonderful as usual."

"Thank you dear." Molly smiled at him.

"Hmm, yes… Well I also wanted to… let you in on a couple of big changes that will be happening soon. You're all my family and… Well the first thing is that I'm leaving the Auror Corps."

Shocked faces and a few smiles spread out amongst the family, as well as one huge grin with twinkling blue eyes.

"Albus has offered me a position. I will be the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts starting this fall term."

Harry could hear various 'that's wonderful's' scattered around with some applause.

"You said a couple of big changes," Hermione pointed out. "What else is going on Harry?"

Harry looked down quickly taking a deep breath. Severus reached out and took his hand squeezing it. "Imgoingtohaveababy!"

Some blinks, and blank faces, and a few huh's were all he got.

"I'm going to have a baby." He said again a huge smile on his face.

"Oh Harry that's wonderful," Molly began to cry. "Another grandchild!"

"Congratulations mate," Fred and George slapped him on the back.

"Wait a minute," Hermione's shrill voice penetrated the bedlam. "What do you mean you are going to have a baby? Did you knock so poor girl up? Are you going to do the right thing and marry this woman?"

"I'm not with anyone 'Mione," Harry started to explain.

"You had a one night stand and knocked someone up then?" Hermione's disapproving voice echoed through the garden, and everyone was watching shocked as Hermione walked over to Harry and slapped him. "I can't believe you Harry James Potter! What were you thinking?"

Harry grabbed Hermione's hands before she could hit him again and held them in front of her. "First of all," he said coldly, "I did not knock some girl up, nor have I ever engaged in a one night stand. You should know me better than that. Second of all, I am gay."

Hermione sucked up a quick breath, "Let go of me Harry. How could you? Did they influence you?" Her newly freed hands were waving around.

Harry wandlessly cast a silencing charm on her. "Ron could you please sit her down and make sure she doesn't move?"

Ron nodded white faced and forced his girlfriend into a chair, keeping her there with a sticking charm. "You know Harry that I don't care if you're gay. Why didn't you ever tell us before?"

"Mostly because of her, and because of _them, _and because of the bloody 'boy-who-lived-to-be-gay' thing that would inevitably happen."

Everyone knew that he referred to his relatives and the antics of one Rita Skeeter.

"I'm not ashamed of being gay, but I didn't want my private life splashed around the media. I stuck to dating muggles for a reason."

"And the baby?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot…for a long time. I'm going to have my baby. Sev has the potion and this is what I want."

Molly burst into tears, "You're going to be a wonderful father Harry dear."

The women around the table, except for Hermione, all gathered around Harry kissing and hugging him, and rubbing his stomach.

Harry laughed, "There's no baby in there yet guys. I'll be taking the potion the last week of September so conception will occur anytime during the first three weeks of October."

Albus' eyes were twinkling madly behind his half-moon spectacles. "It's been so long since we've had a baby in the castle."

Harry grinned relieved. His friends, his family, they were all behind him. He turned to Hermione and his face fell. The woman was silently shouting, spitting wildly. Her face was red and twisted into a mask of disgusted hatred. He hadn't seen that expression since the night Bellatrix LeStrange was kissed.

Severus turned him away from the enraged woman. "Mr. Weasley, if you will please escort Miss Granger home."

Ron nodded and after hugging Harry, he released the sticking charm and caught his girlfriend before she could go at Harry and apparated away with the struggling woman.

"Don't listen to her, don't think about her." Severus tilted Harry's chin up to look him in the eyes. "What you are doing is beautiful. You are creating a little life that will come into this world already loved and cherished beyond reason."

Harry nodded and unconsciously rubbed his stomach. "So," he turned to the rest of his family, "what do you all think, ready to be aunts and uncles to the next generation of Marauders?"

The group laughed and excitedly chattered away about baby clothes and baby showers and nurseries and kiddie brooms. Harry smiled; he was ready to be a daddy.


	3. Chapter 3

A Family of My Own; Chapter Three:

Harry sat fidgeting in the ugly orange plastic chairs in the reception area of the Male Pregnancy wing at St. Mungo's. It was official, what happened today could possibly be the deal breaker, but Harry had promised his dads that he would see the healer. Growing up like he did with the Dursley's had caused a few health related problems as he got older. Most of the problems had been resolved his very first year at Hogwarts, and boy had Poppy been livid when he had had his first physical. The only thing she hadn't really been able to fix was his height; the ten years of malnourishment had affected his growth, and unfortunately there was no such thing as a growth potion strictly for a person's height. Apparently messing with the structure of an entire skeleton is something that not even magic can do without irreparable damage to the patient. So Harry had resigned himself to his slightly shorter than average height.

"Would you please sit still Harry, you're 23 years old for Merlin's sake." Severus snapped at him as he reached a hand out to still his son's twitching legs.

" 'M sorry Sev, but I can't help it. What if the Healer says that I can't carry? What if everything Poppy and you did for me all those years ago wasn't enough?" Harry caught his breath and tried to slow down his wildly beating heart. He wanted this so much, but what if…

"Everything will be fine Harry, I promise. This is just a precaution, your other fathers and I don't want to leave anything to chance." Severus squeezed Harry's hand reassuringly, "Harry, if carrying is too big a risk for your health there are other ways for you to start your family."

Harry turned to his dad and smiled a soft almost sad smile. "I know. I know there are many wonderful children that need homes, and I am more than willing to open my heart and home to them…"

"But you want the miracle." Severus nodded understandingly.

"Yeah…" Emerald eyes misted over and Harry quickly brushed away the few tears that had escaped. "I want the miracle."

Father and son sat quietly together; Harry was picturing the future when he would look in the mirror and see his six pack beginning to loosen as his belly begun to curve gently with his child, and Severus was watching as Harry's hand subconsciously splayed over his stomach, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Harry Potter." A Medi-Wizard called out, and indicated for the two men to follow him. Once the three men were closed up in a room the Medi-Wizard gestured for Harry to hop up on the examination table. "So Mr. Potter, what brings you here to see us today?" He asked with a friendly grin.

Harry took a deep breath, "I want to have a baby and my fathers and I decided it would be prudent to have a check up before I conceive."

"My son was severely malnourished until the age of 11." Severus spoke up. "Medi-Witch Pomfrey and I addressed those issues his first year at Hogwarts, and I believe we corrected the bulk of the problems. His organs at the time did not appear to be strained as a result. Harry did however, suffer quite a few hexes and some of the darker spells during the final battle along with many other physical injuries, so we want a full physical check up complete with blood panels, and I would also like to meet the Healer and speak with him regarding my son's care during his pregnancy."

The Medi-Wizard just stood there looking back and forth between the two men.

Harry just grinned and shrugged. "They worry too much about me sometimes, so I decided it might be easier to just bring him along so I didn't have to hear later about what a dunderhead I was for not asking specific questions."

"Ok," the Medi-Wizard said slowly chuckling under his breath. "I'm guessing then, that you would be more comfortable with the Healer performing the actual physical examination instead of myself? Normally that isn't procedure, but," and the amused wizard smirked a tiny bit, "I can see that doing things this way would probably save us a lot of hassles."

"Indeed." Severus just eyed the smirking man up and down.

"Alright then, I'll just take your vitals Mr. Potter as well as the blood samples, and then have the Healer come in and speak with you."

"Thank you." Harry nodded. He sat patiently while the Medi-Wizard waved his wand around, getting readings of only Merlin knows what and jumped a bit when the man came at him with a needle." When the Medi-Wizard had left Harry turned to Severus and whined, "All those nifty spells, and the only way you can draw blood is with a bloody -pun intended- needle."

Severus snorted behind his hand. "It's not like a bowel cleansing spell, which is used on infirm patients to clean out the entire contents of the bowel. Attempting that type of spell to draw blood would in practice end up removing _all_ of your blood."

Harry huffed and changed the subject. "So why haven't you told me the name of the Healer you want me to see? It's someone I don't like isn't it? Sever_uuuuu_s?" Harry whined his name drawing out the last vowel.

"Be still brat," Severus smacked the back of Harry's head. "I wanted the best for you, and the person I have chosen is the best."

Before Harry had time to retort the door opened and the last person Harry ever expected to see swept into the room. "I thought you moved to France?"

The Healer rolled his eyes at the ex-Gryffindor's inane question. "Apparently I've moved back."

"Oh." Harry replied stupidly.

"Good morning Uncle Sev," Healer Malfoy greeted the other man with a hug. "I see you've brought your wayward son to me."

Severus smiled at his godchild proudly. "As I just told Harry, I wanted the best, and you are the best."

"Indeed."

Harry sat on the examination table looking at the blond in disbelief. He hadn't see Malfoy since graduation. The Slytherin had departed, practically right after the ceremony, for France, and Harry had seen neither hide nor hair of him since. "You chose to specialize in male pregnancies?"

Draco raised one perfectly sculpted blond eyebrow. "Yes I did, mostly for personal reasons, but also because the field fascinates me." He turned to Severus, "And now I understand why the physical examination wasn't performed by my Medi-Wizard as per procedure." His godfather would never let someone of inferior medical schooling near his son.

"I would simply feel more comfortable with Harry being examined by the person who will actively participate in the birth of his child."

"I'm sitting right here ya know."

"Hush brat." Severus shushed him. "As you are somewhat familiar already with Harry's medical history, and you are of course my godson, I felt that you would be the best Healer for Harry."

Draco preened a little at the praise, the praise from his godfather reminiscent of his Slytherin days. "Well Mr. Potter," he turned ready to get to business, "If you will please lay back on the table… thank you very much." And Draco swished his wand transfiguring Harry's muggle jeans and t-shirt into a medical gown. "Ok Mr. Potter-"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Harry, please call me Harry."

Draco smirked at the raven, "Harry then. One of the most common problems we find with male pregnancies is with the hips. Most men have narrow hips which are ill suited to carrying and delivering a baby. If you don't mind I'll start the examination there?"

Harry nodded while trying to fight down a violent blush. Draco smiled reassuringly at him as he felt around Harry's stomach and measured the width of his hips. Harry lost the fight to the blush. Soon he was also fighting to maintain a sense of decorum, but dammit Malfoy's fingers were feeling around his sides and hips and he was ticklish. Soon he was shaking a bit trying to hold back giggles and keep the stupid grin off his face.

Draco noticed as soon as Harry begun to shake and looked up anxiously. He remembered that Harry was always a little adverse to touch and worried that he was making him too uncomfortable. He looked up to see Harry's eyes squeezed shut and his lips twitching. "Ticklish?"

"Huh?" Was about as intelligent as Harry was going to get while Malfoy's fingers where tracing over his abdomen and hips.

Draco tried to hold back a laugh, and just continued getting the measurements as well as feeling for any internal displacement. Finally he was done and made his notes in Harry's chart, then with a swish of his wand Harry's clothes were transfigured back. "Well Harry, you're very lucky. You shouldn't experience any difficulty resulting from hip placement. Your vitals are good, though it looks like you are a tiny bit anemic. Easily remedied, Uncle Sev can mix up the appropriate potions for you."

Severus who had been sitting quietly let out a relieved breath. "You don't see any problems resulting from the malnourishment or the battle?"

Draco shook his head. "It looks like the only side affect he suffers from is a vertical one."

Severus smirked.

Harry sat up and adjusted his shirt. "So you don't think there will be any problems for me to carry?"

"You are remarkably healthy for someone who has lived through a war. You're a little shorter than average, but other than that you are the ideal body type for bearing children. The anemia is the only thing that needs a boost, other than that you and your partner shouldn't have any problems conceiving or delivering."

Harry blushed, a bright red, and looked down.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked concernedly.

"I… I don't have a partner. I'm doing this on my own."

Draco blinked. "Are you planning on using a 'donation'?"

Harry looked up, his eyes shining vulnerably, "No, Dad is mixing a potion for me."

Draco gasped, "You… you're actually going to give up a bit of your magic?"

Harry nodded, "I have more than enough Draco." He shrugged indifferently. "The amount of magic that will go into creating my baby will probably make no noticeable difference; besides, it's more than worth it."

"There are a few other things we need to discuss then."

Severus and Harry looked at each other worriedly.

"Tell you what," Draco smiled, "its lunch time; let's say we head out for a bite. That way we can catch up a little, and talk about what else you can expect."

Harry looked at Severus.

"I actually have an appointment to see my husband, so why don't you boys go ahead. Are you staying in the manor Draco, in case I have more questions?" Draco nodded. "Great. Harry don't forget you're having dinner with Siri, Remy, Charlie, and I tonight, ok?" Severus turned his penetrating gaze towards Harry.

"Ok dad. Tell Siri I said hi."

Severus kissed his son and godson on the cheeks before striding out of the room.

"So," Harry murmured. "I'll just wait for you in reception then?"

Draco smirked, "I'll be out in about five minutes."

~oOo~

Exactly five minutes later the two men apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and grabbed a booth. Tom came over and took their order, and Harry and Draco were left alone to sip their tea.

"So there really isn't any problem with me carrying right? I don't want to put my baby at risk."

"No Harry, I meant what I said. You have the ideal body type, for a male that is, for carrying and delivering." Draco smiled to reassure him.

Harry sighed relieved, and sipped at his tea. He turned to look out the window and studied the people as they walked by.

"May I ask why you're doing this alone?"

Emerald eyes continued to stare out the window as Harry contemplated how much to tell the blond. They weren't rivals anymore, hadn't been since that night at the ministry when Harry had almost lost Sirius. Lucius Malfoy had deliberately stepped into the curse aimed to take out Harry's godfather, preventing the man from going through the veil. He had blown his cover, and the Malfoy's had ended up hiding at Grimmauld. That summer before 6th year, Sirius and Narcissa had seized every available opportunity to throw their children together. After the first three fights when the adults had refused to heal them, they had learned to get along.

Draco and Harry had formed a tentative truce that had turned into a pretty good friendship. They had teamed up to prank Sirius and Remus, after the Marauders had declared war of course; and to this day, both sides claimed the win. Harry had initially been worried about Ron's reaction to Draco, but the red head had stuck to his promises after the Tri-Wizard tournament, and while the two would never be close, their animosity towards each other ratcheted down several notches. Surprisingly enough, at the time, it had been Hermione that had been unable to tolerate Draco; and she had spent several evenings berating the blond until Harry had told her to shut up or get out.

That had been the first crack in the façade of the Golden Trio. Hermione had eventually calmed down and apologized, sort of, but she had never worked past forced politeness.

"You would think that being the boy-who-lived would make it easy to get a date huh?" Harry laughed bitterly. "There was a reason I stuck to dating muggles, and Roger Davies reminded me why." Harry sighed and swirled the dregs of his tea around. "I'm not sure that I'm ever going to find someone who wants just Harry, and I don't want to put my life on hold until I do. I have Sev, and Siri, and Remy to help me; as well as the Weasley's."

Draco studied Harry as he talked. He noted how the brilliant emerald eyes dulled, and the hurt that was evident in his voice. "Well, I think it's a very brave thing to do, and I have no doubt that you'll be a brilliant father. I do hope you have a little girl though, it would be hilarious to see Uncle Sev and the Marauders playing with dolls and having little tea parties."

Harry grinned at that and laughed. "Yeah, I agree. Not to mention all those Uncles!"

"Poor child will probably never date."

"Not until she's at least 40… maybe 50." Harry said completely serious.

Both men laughed, and when Tom showed up with their food, had a very pleasant conversation just catching up on each other's lives.

They had finished up and decided to head for Fortescue's for ice-cream. "So tell me about these other things I need to know since I'm using the potion to conceive."

"Well," Draco paused to take a bite of sundae, "Since the other half of the child's genetic makeup will be 'made' by your magic, you'll have a much deeper connection with him or her while they're in the womb. Normal pregnancy symptoms, which are already a little harder on a man, will be even more intense for you. The first trimester you'll experience morning sickness, though it rarely sticks to just mornings, and throughout the pregnancy you'll have intense mood swings. I suggest explaining this to your students so you don't scar them for life. The last potion pregnancy I attended to had intense food cravings as well. It's really the same symptoms and side effects as a normal male pregnancy, just more intense."

"What do you mean I'll be connected to the baby?" Harry asked curiously.

Before Draco could answer, Hermione loomed up seemingly out of nowhere. "So this is your latest boyfriend." She said sneering at them. "It's disgusting and unnatural Harry. I bet it was him, I bet he is the one who infected you!"

Harry shot up out of his chair steaming mad. "This is absolutely ridiculous Hermione. You can't catch 'gay', I've always been gay!"

"What about Pavarti in fourth year, and Cho in fifth?" she stepped forward getting right in Harry's face.

"How do you think I figured out I liked men?" Harry smirked at her.

Hermione stomped her foot and shoved at Harry's chest. "It's unnatural Harry, and for Merlin's sake a baby? How can you possibly think you're suited to raise a child? You'll corrupt them, an innocent life! Not to mention that men shouldn't have children, it's disgusting!"

"Careful Hermione, I'm still an Auror. I don't think you want to assault me."

"Is that a threat faggot?" Hermione hissed.

Draco had been watching gob smacked as the harpy screamed at Harry, trying to figure out exactly where she had come from. "You mean you didn't know he was gay?" He asked incredulously.

"It was you," Hermione turned her attention to the blond. "You did something to him didn't you? I knew it was a bad idea for him to be friends with you all those years ago, and it turns out I was right! Are you going to be the 'father' of his unnatural spawn?"

Draco's eyebrows shot up, and he slowly stood. "Come here Harry," he gestured at Harry. Harry looked at him bewildered but did as directed at the blonds pointed look. Draco slid his arm around Harry's waist and turned to look at the fuming woman. "There is nothing 'unnatural' about Harry having a baby, about any man having a baby. In fact I think it's incredibly sexy."

Harry just looked up at Draco confused while Hermione gagged. "No," she panted out. "It's wrong!"

Draco had had just about enough of Hermione so he did the only thing he could think of that would make her leave. Draco turned Harry into his body and pressed him close as he lowered his head to capture the raven's lips.

Harry had brought his hands up in surprise and was clutching at Draco's biceps, then gasped when the blonde's lips caressed his own.

Draco drank down the soft gasp and slid his tongue out to explore Harry's mouth. His tongue tangled with the ravens, stroking, caressing, hands tracing over Harry's hips, caressing his sides.

Harry leaned into the taller man and moaned. No one had ever kissed him like this before; and when Draco's tongue retreated, Harry's followed. He mapped out the moist cavern, savoring the sweet flavor from Draco's ice cream.

Neither had noticed Hermione's strangled scream and subsequent departure, too wrapped up in their kiss. It wasn't until applause broke out that they remembered where they were and separated, gasping for breath.

Draco softly placed one last lingering kiss on Harry's lips and took a step back. He watched as Harry struggled to breath, his eyes squeezed shut and his chest heaving. "Harry?" He reached forward to trace the curve of one soft cheek.

Harry opened his eyes and blinked blankly at the blonde. "I… I have to go." He took an abrupt step back and quickly apparated away, leaving Draco there, hand raised caressing air.


	4. Chapter 4

A Family of My Own; Chapter Four:

Ever since the end of fifth year, whenever Harry had needed some time to just think, he always ended up in the same place. It might seem odd to some, especially given prior circumstances, but to Harry this place was associated with the only person who had been with him from the beginning of his time at Hogwarts. Severus Snape had been one of the only people to never 'hero worship' or overlook when Harry needed discipline. It was after those fateful events at the Department of Mysteries, that Severus became an even more integral part of Harry's life.

Harry, after destroying Dumbledore's office, had headed for the Potion's classroom, where he proceeded to completely annihilate the equipment, the potion's stores, and was close to collapsing the walls when Severus had walked in and asked Harry if he was _'quite finished with your temper tantrum?' _Three hours of heart wrenching sobs and questions of _'why?' _later, their relationship was forever changed. Since then, whenever Harry needed to gather his thoughts, he would go and sit quietly in the potion's classroom and think. Eventually, when Severus figured Harry had had enough time to reflect, he would set up a cauldron and they would begin brewing, working in a companionable silence until eventually Harry felt comfortable enough to talk.

This time was much the same. Severus didn't know what had happened to set Harry into one of silences, so he quietly set about their normal routine. Soon Harry was chopping and shredding ingredients while Severus monitored the flame and cauldron.

Eventually Harry began to speak. "I don't understand 'Mione. She wasn't like this in school."

"Perhaps back then, you were all too young to understand some of the more delicate differences in culture and upbringing."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "It was easier back then. The only thing we had to worry about was Voldemort. There was none of this '_you're gay and that's wrong'_ bullshit." Harry and Severus continued their various tasks for a few silent moments. "Draco and I had a very nice lunch, and then we went for ice cream. He was explaining some of the differences between a naturally conceived pregnancy, and a potion pregnancy. I'm going to be much more connected with my child as he or she develops simply because a piece of my magic will actively be a part of their creation." Severus saw a beautiful smile on his son's face with that last pronouncement before he started speaking again, this time with a slight grimace. "Draco also said that pregnancy symptoms are generally more pronounced in males because of the flood of hormones that are not usually a part of the male genetic makeup; in a potion pregnancy they can be worse."

"But it's not something that will harm you, correct?" Severus set aside his stirring rod to look at his son.

"Oh no," Harry shook his head and smiled reassuringly at his dad, "nothing like that, just morning sickness will be a real kicker, and mood swings a little wilder."

Severus studied Harry's face before turning back to the cauldron. "That is not what is bothering you. I surmise from your statements about Miss Granger, that she somehow became an integral part of your afternoon?"

Harry sighed and finished shredding the last of the shrivel fig before hopping up on the bench behind their workstation. "Draco and I were talking when Hermione popped up out of nowhere. I mean I literally didn't see her until she was standing over me, and neither did Draco. She immediately started in on her 'gay is wrong' speech, accused Draco of first turning me gay, and then of being the father of my 'unnatural spawn'." the last part said with a sneer. "She called my child 'spawn', like he or she would be the muggle devil incarnate or something."

Severus snorted inelegantly.

"She got pushy after that," Harry continued, "but backed off a little when I reminded her that I'm still technically an Auror and that I could run her in for assault."

"Would serve her right," Severus finished up the potion and set the timer for it to simmer for four hours. "Do you think her objections are based purely on religion?"

"Probably started off there, but nowadays I'd like to think that the muggles aren't so straitlaced. I mean the one place the Dursley's ever took me was church. I bet they would have stopped if they had known that the Sunday school teacher told us that God loved us no matter who or what we are."

Severus raised his eyebrows in question.

"I think she may have been a squib, but I still like to think it's true, that God loves me no matter that I'm a wizard and no matter that I'm gay." Harry shrugged, "I'm not overly religious or anything, you know I don't go to church, but I still like to believe that."

"I think it is a beautiful thought Harry."

Harry smiled and leaned forward to hug his dad. These were the kinds of conversations that he couldn't have with Sirius or Remus. Not because they would scorn him for his beliefs, but because as pureblood wizards who had had no interaction with muggles or muggle borns until school, they literally wouldn't understand.

"That's not all that happened though." Severus wasn't asking a question.

"No." Harry sighed and leaned back on his hands green eyes narrowed contemplatively. "Draco got really upset when she started in on the whole 'spawn' thing. He told her that he thinks pregnant wizards are sexy. When Hermione started spluttering, he told me to come to him." Harry paused lost in thought for a moment. "I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I figured the Slytherin in him was not only going to make her leave, but also demonstrate a point, and you know I have enough Slytherin in me to appreciate that. Draco curled his arm around my waist and cuddled me into his chest." Harry grinned briefly, "The expression on 'Mione's face was priceless, she gagged." Harry went quiet, and Severus waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts once more. "He kissed me Sev. Why did he kiss me? If he was just trying to make a point he could have done it another way. I, responded to him Sev." Harry looked away.

Severus contemplated the question thoughtfully. "I think Harry that you need to focus less on why Draco kissed you, and more on why it is that it obviously bothers you so much. Are you afraid because you responded to him, or are you afraid of _why_ you responded?"

"I don't know?" Harry sighed. "But it doesn't matter. I don't need nor do I want a boyfriend."

Severus nodded sadly. Harry may not want a partner, but he needed someone to love him like only a lover could. Having three fathers wasn't enough. He needed someone who wanted to be a part of his life because they wanted Harry, just Harry.

"I never thought that Draco would be a Healer, let alone one who specialized in male pregnancies. Why didn't you tell me that he was who you picked?"

"I know you two got along the last few years of school, but I didn't want to take the chance that old habits would die hard and you would refuse simply because he was Malfoy." At Harry's indignant expression Severus held up his hands. "I realize I was mistaken in my assumptions."

"Can I get that in writing?"

"Brat."

"It's why you love me." Harry's cheeky grin flashed making Severus relax.

"You and that mutt, whatever was I thinking?" Severus rolled his eyes and pulled Harry in for a quick hug. "You better head to the office; I know you mentioned something that you needed to finish up. Speaking of, how do you feel about this being your last two weeks as an Auror?"

Harry tilted his head to the side thinking about it for a moment. "Like I've accomplished something, and that I'm now ready for the next great adventure." Severus smiled proudly making Harry roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, anyway I better head home and clean up. I've just got to finish the paperwork on the last case that Ron and I closed, so I shouldn't be late for dinner. Bye dad." Harry pecked him on the cheek before leaving.

Severus rolled his eyes at his son's hurried departure and turned to his cauldron. He had another three hours of simmering before he could bottle the 'pepper up', so he put a monitoring charm on the cauldron and walked back into his office. He had lesson plans to keep him occupied.

~oOo~

Harry walked briskly into the Auror department, his uniform robes billowing behind him. He nodded here and there at people who he knew and others who waved at him as he strode towards his desk. Ron was already working, a couple of case files at his elbow. Harry had just settled himself after greeting his partner when Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head of the Auror Department, stuck his head out of his office.

"Oi, Potter; I need to speak with you for a moment please."

The request was not an unusual one, so Harry didn't think anything about. He shrugged his shoulders, and with Ron following along behind him, walked into Kingsley's office. "What's up Kingsley?"

Kingsley looked up from the form he had been frowning at. "I understand that you were accosted outside of Fortescue's early this afternoon. I need a statement."

Harry blinked, "But I didn't file charges, and she barely touched me."

Kingsley's eyebrows shot up. "She laid hands on you? That changes things a little bit. Florean just said she caused a scene outside his shop."

Harry sighed and flopped into a chair. Ron who had been standing in the doorway just looked confused. "What happened this morning? I just thought you had your Healer's appointment?"

"Auror Weasley, I'm afraid that you can't be a part of this. You would, unfortunately, constitute a conflict of interest."

Ron frowned, "I don't think I understand how I would be a conflict of interest if I wasn't even there." The light seemed to dawn and Ron sighed heavily, "Unless we are talking about Hermione. What happened mate?"

"Yeah," Harry looked away. "I'm really sorry Ron. I didn't know that this was going to put such a strain in your relationship."

"What relationship," Ron said bitterly. "Hermione and I haven't been together in months. I can't be with someone who thinks the way she does."

"But, she's always at Sunday dinner…" Harry's forehead crinkled as he frowned.

"She keeps inviting herself along, and I don't really want to cause a scene at dinner, so I just try to keep her as far away as possible from everyone else."

"Oh Ron," Harry looked at his crestfallen best friend. "I'm so sorry Ron."

Kingsley frowned as well. "So this 'gay is unnatural' thing didn't just start recently I take it?"

When the two young men shook their heads Kingsley sighed. "Has she ever gotten physical before?"

"No," Ron answered. "What happened mate?" He turned anxious blue eyes to his best friend of twelve years.

Harry explained for the second time that day starting at the point when he and Draco went for ice cream at Fortescue's. "I told her to remove her hands as I was still an Auror and I could run her in for assault."

"She backed off at that point?"

"Only physically, it wasn't until a few minutes later that she actually left the premises."

"Florean mentioned how you two got her to leave," Kingsley smiled slyly.

Harry blushed to the roots of his hair and ducked her head. "Draco thought since telling her to leave wasn't working, a more umm… physical demonstration would disgust her enough."

Ron coughed trying to cover his laugh, and Kingsley openly grinned.

"It didn't mean anything," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well," Kingsley brought everyone back to attention, "since Florean is the one who made the complaint, and since an Auror was involved, we can't just simply let it go. If you choose not press charges of physical assault, we will fine her and issue a restraining order, she will not be allowed within fifty feet of the ice cream shop. Florean said he refuses to serve someone who holds such prejudiced views, and it's his right to refuse service. He wanted the restraining order in case she decided to retaliate. I thought it was a little much at first, but if she assaulted an Auror, even though he wasn't on duty, I feel that it's justified."

"I wouldn't really call it assault, she barely touched me."

"Did she or did she not lay hands on you in anger?" Harry nodded dutifully, his green eyes glinting sadly. "Then it's considered assault. I will need to send an Auror to collect Healer Malfoy's statement. I have no qualms in telling you that Miss Granger will regret her actions. Perhaps this shall serve as a warning to her, make her really think about things."

Ron shook his head unhappily, "It's only going to make her angrier. Hermione isn't…she's not the type to back off on something she feels passionately about. Harry you remember S.P.E.W.; unfortunately for her, this will see her ostracized from the wizarding world. I mean really, going after the man who defeated Vol-Voldemort!"

"It's a lesson she needs to learn," Kingsley said frowning. "How someone so smart who actively fights _for_ the rights of others, someone who actively fought in a war that was based on prejudice, could turn out to be so bigoted, I just cannot understand."

"Shall I ask Auror Thomas to retrieve Healer Malfoy's statement?" Harry asked tiredly.

Kingsley nodded, and then dismissed his top two Auror's. He was sure going to miss Harry when he left, but the young man deserved the chance to follow his dream, and not the expectations of the wizarding world.


	5. Chapter 5

A Family of My Own; Chapter Five:

After sending Dean to collect Draco's statement, Harry and Ron spent about an hour going over closing notes, and making sure their files were in order on their last case as partners. The rest of the afternoon Harry had free before dinner, so he and Ron hung out in Harry's flat just talking. Harry hadn't really noticed before how withdrawn Ron had become over the last year, and he felt truly awful about it. The red head had been his second (or third if you count Hedwig) friend, and his best friend since his first year at Hogwarts.

"Why haven't you told any of us Ron? I mean, I realize now that I haven't really been there for you lately, and mate I'm so sorry about that, but you know you can tell me anything."

Blue eyes focused on the whiskey filled tumbler in his hands, "The twins found out. I, I had to go to them for a place to stay until 'Mione left the flat. She took everything Harry, even the quilt my mum made for me."

Harry felt tears prickle behind his eyes. He couldn't believe how much he had missed while wallowing in his own problems. "Do you know where she's staying now?" Ron nodded. "Then I think a little stealthy retrieval is in order. It's not like she can accuse you of stealing, is it?"

Ron laughed a little. "No, I suppose not."

"And I think that it may be prudent to have the twins accompany us, maybe leave behind a little parting gift?"

"Suffering from vindictive mood swings already mate? You're not even pregnant yet. Or is this just for practice?" Ron's mouth twitched into a smirk reminding Harry of Draco's ferret days.

"She referred to my child as unnatural spawn; I say I have a right to…"

Ron held up his hands in an 'I give' gesture. "I'm not arguing."

"Good," Harry nodded. "I think we'll arrange to have Sunday dinner on Friday and tell your parents and our siblings exactly what's been going on. She can't crash dinner night if she can't find it, now can she?"

Ron scoffed before knocking back the rest of his drink. "I think, to make really sure, we should see if we can't hold it at Grimmauld. If Sirius doesn't mind that is."

Harry grinned, "I think you just _miss_ Mrs. Black." Harry ducked the pillow his friend chucked at his head. "Yeah, go ahead and let everyone know, Siri and I will clean the place up a bit." Harry grabbed their tumblers and put them in the sink. "Ok you lush; I have dinner tonight with my dad's, so I'll see you at the office tomorrow."

Ron got up and hugged Harry briefly, "Thanks Harry."

"That's what little brothers are for, yeah?"

Ron rolled his eyes at his 'little brother', "Tell your dads and Charlie I said hi." Ron hugged Harry again and left.

Harry shook his head dejectedly, talking to his dad had helped, but he still couldn't get over 'Mione. He decided to forget it for now and head for dinner, being with all three of his dads and Charlie always made him feel better.

~oOo~

Severus waited patiently in Draco's office while his godson finished up with his last patient of the day. He had been a little surprised when he got there to find that Draco was busy talking with Dean Thomas, now Auror Thomas, but figured Harry must have filed charges against Miss Granger.

He raised an eyebrow when Draco walked into his office completely oblivious to his surroundings. "You know, if I was a death eater, you would be dead now." He said casually.

Draco jumped whirling around in surprise. "Uncle Sev! You just about gave me a heart attack." Indeed the blonde's heart was thumping madly.

"I apologize," Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"No you don't," Draco snorted. He dropped the file he had been reading on his desk and pulled his Healers robes off, hanging them on the rack by the door. "What can I do for you Uncle Sev?"

"I've come to invite you to family dinner."

Draco blinked. "Ok. Why didn't you just leave a note?"

"When I got here I noticed you were speaking with an Auror. I was curious; I didn't think that Harry would file charges."

"He didn't," Draco sighed and dropped into the seat next to his godfathers. "Florean did. Though I really wish Harry had."

"Why?"

"Because once Granger sinks her teeth into something, she doesn't let go. I remember her well from our Hogwarts days."

"Indeed." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Not because of that," the blond snorted. "It was the 'anti' pure blood propaganda pamphlets she used to stand outside of Slytherin and Ravenclaw handing out."

Severus frowned, "Why was I made aware of this?"

"We're Slytherin's Sev. Why do you think you never found out?"

"I see." Severus snorted. "So I take it this was the major reason behind your dislike for two-thirds of the Golden Trio."

"Naw," Draco shrugged, "I really didn't like the Weasel back then either; bumbling idiot he was."

"Harry?"

Draco's cheeks pinked a bit. "He rejected my hand before we were even sorted."

"You know as well I that he had no idea that that was a major insult."

"I didn't until the second half of that year, but by then Granger had her claws sunk into him."

The potions' master nodded, "I concede your point; why then your behavior up through your fifth year?"

The flush in Draco's cheeks darkened. ".."

"Draconis, I do not speak mumble."

"I said it was the only way I could think of to get him to pay attention to me." Draco ground out between clenched teeth.

"I see."

Draco studied his godfather. "Do you really?" he asked, one elegant blond eyebrow arched.

"Just assure me that this afternoon was not intended to jerk around the feelings of my son Draco. He does not deserve that."

Draco leaned forward making sure to capture Severus' eyes. "I have been waiting patiently since sixth year for him to be ready. He needed for the war to be over, he needed to figure out and come to terms with his sexuality, and he needed time to shake his muggle upbringing. I have waited for him, and I think he's finally ready."

"You are in love with him."

"I've been in love with him since I was sixteen Uncle Sev. But like I said, he wasn't ready then. I understand that right now he's fragile, his relationship with Davies didn't end well, and he's starting a family. I think that that is the bravest thing he's ever done and I couldn't be more proud of him if I tried. That child, that hasn't even been conceived yet, already has my heart _simply_ because he or she will be a part of Harry."

Severus sighed, "You are going to have to go as slow as slow Dragon. There is a reason the relationship with Davies ended like it did, and if you ever slip up and let my son know that I told you this, you will wish the Dark Lord had gotten hold of you."

Draco raised his eyebrow and waited.

"Harry's first _real_ relationship was with a muggle named Alan something or another. Now, I figure you realize that Harry is not the type of person to engage in a physical relationship casually?" Draco nodded and Severus smiled at him approvingly. "Like I said, Alan is a muggle. He decided that Harry… he decided that he was entitled to what Harry was holding back. Are familiar Draco, with muggle date rape drugs?"

Draco frowned angrily, "During my residency in the hospital in France, we had the opportunity to do an ER rotation in a muggle hospital, and I took that opportunity. I wanted to make Harry proud of me. One evening a young girl," Draco paused clenching his teeth, "Merlin Sev, she couldn't have been more than fourteen or fifteen years old!" he let out a harsh breath. "The guy had really done a number on her, she was pumped full of so much Rohypnol she went into respiratory arrest, and ended up in a coma. She never came out of it." Draco looked up at his godfather. "This Alan person, he did that to Harry, didn't he?"

"Luckily enough for Harry, his magic and his Potter luck saved him again. He became aware enough at one point to begin fighting back. When Alan thought he had him subdued, he left the room for a moment and Harry activated his emergency portkey. I have never been so scared in my life Draco. He landed in Hogwarts' infirmary; Albus and Poppy were, needless to say, startled when the wards went off indicating one of the old war portkey's had been used. Poppy panicked when she couldn't get Harry to respond, and her diagnostics could only indicate something was in his system, she isn't, wasn't," Severus amended, "familiar with those types of muggle drugs. It was the Healer here at St. Mungo's, a muggle born Healer, who recognized the symptoms. Harry wasn't…" Severus closed his eyes clearly remembering his terror, and how he had struggled to hold it together enough for both himself and Sirius, "Alan didn't get the chance to… finish, but Harry has been very careful ever since. Davies became a little too pushy and Harry flashbacked to Alan. The relationship, as you already know, didn't end well."

Draco let out a sigh and felt tears prickling behind his silver eyes, "I will never hurt him Sev. I won't ever push him, and I will take it as slow as he needs. But I love him, and I would like for your blessing to pursue a relationship with Harry."

"Lucius and Narcissa?"

Draco rolled his eyes letting out a wry grin, "As soon as we returned from France Mum began making guest lists. She knows. And Dad, he just smiled and wished me luck. I didn't just wait to give Harry time Sev. I also waited so that when I came back, I would be someone he could be proud of. I know Harry isn't the type to care, and I know between the Potter's and you and Sirius that he has more money than Gringotts, but I wanted to show him that even if he didn't that I could take care of him. I needed to do that for myself as well as for him."

Severus nodded in understanding. "Come to dinner tonight Draco. You have two and a half other fathers you need to seek blessings from."

Draco grinned at his godfather happily. He knew as long as he had Severus in his corner the others would at least give him a chance.

Severus headed for Spinners End, the home his Aunt had left him, where they would be meeting for dinner, thinking about Harry's other fathers and their possible reactions to Draco's suit.

Remus had broken the curse on the DADA position, and had resumed teaching in the boys sixth year. He lived in the castle most year round with his husband. Charlie Weasley had amazingly enough left his dragons and two years ago began teaching NEWT level COMC. He had also taken over as the flying instructor when Rollanda Hooch retired. He and Remus had gotten married just over a year ago.

Sirius, after he had been cleared, had resumed his career as an Auror. He retired from street duty five years ago and had taken over as head of the Auror academy just in time to become Harry and Ron's worst nightmare. He and Severus had gotten married in Harry's seventh year. Sirius commuted to work from Hogwarts during the school year, and the rest of the time he and Severus lived happily in Spinners End. Grimmauld Place was only used when they needed a bigger area for gatherings.

Severus had no doubt that his mutt, and Remus and Charlie, would approve of Draco. Siri, he knew, had known that his second cousin had been in love with Harry since Hogwarts. And he would definitely approve of Draco's need to prove to Harry that he could take care of him. Severus didn't think Remus would object either, as long as Harry was happy; and Charlie, half older brother, half kinda father figure, just wanted whatever made Harry smile.

The onyx eyed man walked into his home only to have his ear drums practically shattered. He found Sirius in the kitchen screeching along to the WWN and chopping vegetables. "Siri," Severus tried to yell over the horrendous noise coming out of his husband's mouth, he obviously didn't hear him. "MUTT!" Sev yelled in the animagus' ear.

Sirius jumped about three feet in the air and came down hard on his bum. Severus grinned and pointed his wand at the radio turning it off. "What the hell was that for you great git?" Sirius pouted from his position on the floor.

Severus just grinned wider and reached out a hand for his husband to take. Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed Severus hand only to be yanked up so hard he fell right into the potions master's arms. "Good evening mutt," Severus breathed in the man's ear.

Sirius shivered leaning into the broad chest. You would never know that under those robes was a hard broad body, a body that Sirius dearly loved taking advantage of. "You're late."

"I had to talk our son down this afternoon, and then I stopped back at St. Mungo's to invite the Healer to dinner."

Sirius leaned back, "Is everything ok with Harry? The appointment went ok didn't it?"

"The appointment went great. The Healer said there shouldn't be any problems at all."

Sirius sighed in relief. "What happened then, I thought that our cub would be happy with that news?"

Severus grimaced, and led his husband into the sitting room. He poured them both drinks, making Sirius' eyebrows raise in silent question. "Miss Granger happened." Severus shook his head in disgust. "She called our grandchild 'unnatural spawn' and made a scene right outside of Florean's shop. Needless to say, Harry was rather upset. That combined with the fact that she decided to get 'pushy'," and Severus indicated physically pushy, "sent our cub to my classroom."

Sirius knew that when Harry headed for Sev's classroom, it meant he was a little more than upset. "Is he ok?" Sirius asked softly.

"Yeah," Severus smiled reassuringly. "We talked, and he got some things off his chest, he talked himself round. I was really only needed for the company. Harry's gone and grown up on us."

Sirius chuckled. "He was pretty much grown up by the time we got him Sev."

"Yeah, I know."

"So…" Sirius raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why do we have a Healer coming to family dinner?"

"Because I am family," a voice drawled from the doorway. "I came in through the back Uncle Sev. The garden looks lovely."

Sirius glanced up in surprise a smile on his face. "Draco," he got up to hug his second cousin. "When did you get back?"

Draco returned the hug and flopped into a free armchair. "About four months ago. I was busy setting up my private practice. St. Mungo's offered me offices in their new male pregnancy wing as well as lab and OR privileges. I just couldn't say no." he grinned proudly.

Sirius grinned back. "I bet the expression on Harry's face was priceless."

"It was pretty funny," Draco offered. "I haven't seen him that confused since our first Divination lesson." Sirius and Severus laughed with the blond. "When is Remus going to be here, and will I have time before Harry arrives?" he asked turning to his godfather.

"Remus is here," Moony offered walking in the room hand in hand with Charlie. "Draco," he said surprised, "it's great to see you." He smiled and leaned down to hug the young man. Charlie offered a smile and a handshake.

"I see the dragon tamer turned into a wolf tamer," Draco grinned shaking the red heads hand.

"What can I say," Charlie grinned slipping an arm around Remus' waist. "The man is gorgeous, and he hasn't figured out yet that I want him for his body."

Remus rolled his eyes, "And he hasn't figured out yet that I keep him around so I can count the freckles until I fall asleep."

Draco burst out into laughter, the men's easy banter putting him at ease.

"Harry shouldn't be here for another half an hour," Severus said reminding Draco of his mission.

"Right," Draco stood up and straightened his shirt and slacks gesturing for the two men to sit. "I have already spoken with Severus, but I realize that Harry has two other fathers, and a step father/big brother. As I was telling Sirius, I have completed my Healers training. I specialize in male pregnancies." Draco took a deep breath and turned on his most winning smile, "I returned to London about four months ago, and have been busy setting up my practice. St. Mungo's offered me offices, as well as OR and lab privileges if I would agree to set up in their new wing that is dedicated to male pregnancies. In four months I have established a steady practice and a growing reputation. I have a home of my own, and I am completely financially sound on my own." Draco let out a little breath and continued. "I have waited until I had become someone I am proud of to approach you."

By now, the others, being familiar with pureblood customs, had figured out what was happening.

"I, Draconis Lucius Malfoy of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, do seek your blessings to begin courting your son, Harry James Potter." Draco bowed to the men showing respect then straightened up waiting.

Sirius being the head of the oldest family, looked to his son's other fathers before smiling. He stood up and returned Draco's bow. "I, Sirius Orion Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, grant Draconis Lucius Malfoy our blessings in the courtship of our son, Harry James Potter; may your advances be well received, and your courtship blessed with love."

Draco let out the deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, before smiling happily at the men.

"I had wondered why you didn't pursue him while in Hogwarts," Remus said.

"He wasn't ready yet, and I wanted to do this properly. He's worth it." Draco smiled sappily.

Severus smiled and pulled his husband into his lap. "I agree, our son is most definitely worth it, and I am very proud of you Dragon, for wanting to pursue his hand properly."

The five men had been sitting and talking quietly when Harry showed up. His green eyes showed his surprise at seeing Draco there, but he smiled and greeted him warmly. "So," Harry said after greeting his father's and Charlie with hugs, "are we waiting for anyone else?"

"Nope," Sirius smiled, "and dinner is ready and set up in the back garden."

The six men enjoyed a nice supper, and settled into their chairs sipping coffee and talking. Harry, who had been seated next to Draco, turned to the blond. "Draco, I wanted to apologize for earlier this afternoon. First for Hermione, second for… just taking off," Harry grimaced, "and lastly for having to send an Auror to your office. I really didn't have a choice about that, but the other-"

Draco cut Harry off placing a hand over one of Harry's, "You had no way of knowing that Granger was going to pull such a… scene. And it is I who must apologize for kissing you." Draco saw Harry's face fall a bit at that. "I shouldn't have accosted you like that, it was inappropriate, not that I actually regret kissing you Harry, it was quite nice, but I shouldn't have done so in that manner."

Harry perked up a tiny bit, "Yeah… it was nice." He trailed off and looked away blushing a bit.

Draco smiled at the raven and squeezed his hand. "I was wondering Harry, if you would like to have dinner with me this Friday?"

Harry blinked, suddenly apprehensive. "I'm sorry Draco, but… I can't." He looked down. "Because of Hermione, we are moving the usual Sunday Weasley family dinner to Friday night this week; there are some things we need to discuss." Harry looked back up, face drawn, "And I'm not sure if this was what you were asking, but I don't want a relationship right now. I'm going to be starting a family and a new career…and I... I just really, I just want to be friends Draco. Is, is that ok?"

Draco felt his heart clench a little even though he'd been expecting this. "I understand Harry, and while I won't pretend that all I want is your friendship, I'm willing to take that if that's all you're willing to offer me." Draco smiled at the emerald eyed man. "I've waited a very long time for you to be ready Harry, and I'll keep on waiting."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes a little confused. "I… I'm not quite sure I understand, but as long as you understand that all I want is to be friends?"

"I understand Harry."

Harry brightened up considerably, his smile warming Draco from the inside out. "I'm glad. We lost touch after Hogwarts and while I got updates from dad, it just wasn't the same. It took us entirely too long to become friends, and I don't want to lose that."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, Healer training was intense, especially since I chose to do it without breaks. I even took the optional rotations in the muggle hospitals. I think it's amazing what they have managed to do without magic. In fact, some of my personal techniques are combined muggle and magical ones."

Harry grinned, glad that the conversation had turned, the two young men talked, exchanging stories about their careers, completely oblivious to the older men; in fact it wasn't until Harry happened to glance at his wrist watch that he noticed it was well past midnight. "Oh," he said surprised. "I had no idea it was so late." He blinked noticing that his fathers and Charlie were nowhere in sight and laughed a little. "I guess the old men gave up and headed for bed." Draco glanced over his shoulder and chuckled as well. He hadn't noticed when the others had left either. "I better get home and get some sleep. I'm spending the next two weeks at the academy with Siri before I officially retire from the Auror ranks."

"Good luck with that. I remember Sev sending me letters about when you and Weasley first started at the academy. If I recall correctly, he said that you complained that Sirius was a 'sadistic bastard'."

Harry laughed remembering those times as well. "He put the fake Moody's 'constant vigilance' to shame. He's a great teacher, and most of his students become top Auror's." Harry stood up stretching.

Draco watched beneath lowered eye lashes catching his breath when Harry's shirt slid up exposing slim hips and six pack abs. He had seen and felt them earlier today, but that had been in a professional capacity, this was more…intimate. "I have patients that I should probably be awake for tomorrow as well." He said casually hoping that Harry didn't notice the huskiness in his voice.

Harry laughed and leaned over to give Draco a brief hug. "It was really good getting reacquainted Draco."

Draco returned the hug relishing in the brief contact with the man he had loved for so long. "Well, mum and dad are going to want to catch up with you as well. So don't be surprised when you get invited to dinner at the manor."

Harry smiled. "I missed talking to your mum, but I understand why they went to France with you. Just after the war, most families didn't want to be separated."

"Yeah," Draco agreed. The two quietly crept out the back gate and headed for the apparition point. "I'll see you soon Harry." Draco squeezed his hand before apparating away.

Harry stood there for a moment. The entire evening, whenever they had touched, whether it was an accidental brushing of hands, or the brief hug that Harry was kicking himself for initiating, he had felt sparks, little jolts of electricity that jumped from the blonds skin straight to Harry's heart. And quite honestly it terrified him, but Harry was determined to stick by what he had said. He wasn't looking for a relationship; he didn't think his heart could handle another disappointment. And he especially didn't think he could handle it if it was Draco that broke his heart. No, it was safer to remain friends. Draco couldn't disappoint him if they remained friends.


	6. Chapter 6

A Family of My Own; Chapter Six:

Time had fairly flown, and before Harry could even blink it was September First. He sat nervously at the head table in the Great Hall between two of his dads. Albus was sitting on the other side of Severus in the middle of the table, twinkling at him.

"Well Harry my boy, are you ready?"

Harry blinked and twisted his hands in his lap. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, after all he had killed a psychotic dark wizard, and had been a top auror for five years. A bunch of students couldn't be possibly be scarier than megalomaniacs and stakeouts for stray death eaters could they? "Oh, umm sure Albus, all set, can't wait to get started with classes in the morning."

Remus snickered behind his hand and Charlie elbowed him. "He hasn't run screaming yet, give him some credit."

"Thanks Charlie," Harry said dryly rolling his eyes. He took a deep breath and smiled up at Severus when his dad gripped his hand briefly. "I'm fine dad. You know me."

Severus grinned and shook his head. "Yeah I know you; sometimes you tend to take things to the extreme."

"So I have a little problem with performance anxiety, nothing that a sherbet lemon can't cure; right Albus?" Harry said cheekily.

Severus heard Minerva choke on her tea on the other side of Albus, as the old headmaster sniggered. "I'm not sure I want to know what set those two off." He shook his head.

Minerva stood up rather abruptly, "I must go and greet the first years." She was blushing furiously.

Harry watched, and found himself making a mental note to never enter the headmaster's office without knocking first. Knocking loudly. "Well here we go." Harry straightened up, pulling back his shoulders and smiling.

"The next grand adventure," Harry's ears caught Albus' words faintly.

~oOo~

The sorting went smoothly, and the food was as good as Harry remembered. When Albus stood to give his start of term speech, Harry had never heard cheers so loud as when the aged headmaster announced that Professor Binns had decided to move on, so Professor Flitwick moved to take over the History of Magic classes, and Professor Potter, yes _Harry_ Potter, was their new charms professor.

Harry fell into bed that night exhausted but happy. His thoughts turned to his old auror partner and best friend Ron, and how much better he had been looking since that Friday night dinner a few weeks ago.

"_So, is there a reason the Weasley Family Sunday dinner is being held on a Friday?" Arthur asked. "And where is Hermione Ron?"_

_Ron looked over at his best friend who nodded at him. "That's part of the reason why I asked everyone to be here on Friday and at Grimmauld, thank you Sirius by the way, instead of at the Burrow."_

"_Es ev'ry-ting al'right Ron'ald?" Fleur leant forward face worried._

"_There's nothing wrong with Hermione is there?" Molly looked concerned._

_Oliver snorted and shook his head before grabbing George's hand. "Nothing she doesn't have a problem being vocal about I'm sure."_

_Ron closed his eyes and looked away, "I'm so sorry Oliver, George. I tried to keep her away from you… I'm sorry."_

_Harry stood up and grabbed Ron's shoulder. "Look, there are some things going on that we all need to discuss, and yes they are about Hermione." Harry's dad's and Charlie nodded, they already knew about what was going on. "The first thing you need to know is that Ron and Hermione haven't been together for over six months now."_

"_What?" Molly looked around confused. Most of the others at the table didn't look at all surprised, more like really relieved. "I don't understand Ron, what's going on?"_

"_Look, I'm really sorry." Ron carded his hands through his hair and looked around making sure to catch everyone's eye. "The first thing I'd like to do is apologize to everyone for Hermione's behavior. I should have done something more about it."_

"_Ron," George spoke up, "It wasn't your responsibility to babysit her mouth. We understand that."_

_Ron smiled sadly at his brother, "But it was my responsibility to make sure she didn't hurt you." George Weasley, co-owner of WWW and the second half of a pair of born twin pranksters, returned the sad smile. It was the type of smile that no one who knew the twins would have ever thought they would see on his face. "I'm so sorry George; no one has the right to make you feel like she did."_

"_So I take that to mean that you never went back after you crashed at our place?" George asked._

_Ron shook his head. "I have a tiny flat that's all mine, and I can't even begin to tell you how much better it's been." Ron paused, eyes sweeping around the table again. "The second thing I need to do, is again apologize, it should never have taken Hermione assaulting Harry for me to find my balls."_

"_Ronald Weasley," Molly screeched, "There is a child at the table young man."_

"_Sorry Mum," Ron said sheepishly blushing hard. The others, including Severus, were holding back sniggers and rolling their eyes. "Anyway, the thing is… I'm not smart."_

"_Ron," Harry interrupted._

"_No Harry, hear me out. I'm not smart, not like you and Hermione or even the twins. It takes awhile for things to sink in; it always has, and I'm ok with that. Like Professor Snape said during the war, and by the way Professor," Ron said turning to smile at Harry's dad, "I have that memory stored in a pensieve, anyway he said I'm a born strategist. I see a lot more than what people give me credit for. The problem is, is when it's so close to home, I tend not to look so hard and end up screwing things up."_

"_Fourth year," Harry said knowingly._

"_Yeah, the first huge mistake I had ever made. I'm just lucky enough that my best friend was just that, my best friend. If you had been anyone other than Harry, I would have ruined one of the greatest things that had ever happened to me."_

"_First huge mistake Mr. Weasley?" Severus snorted trying not to grin. "I rather think flying a car to school in your second year would constitute as a huge mistake."_

"_Dad," Harry groaned, "You promised never to bring that up again!"_

"_I believe," Albus said speaking up for the first time since things had turned serious, "that the Ford is still living in the Forbidden Forest."_

"_Really," Arthur asked leaning forward. "I wonder if it would be possible to charm another car. You think the old Ford would enjoy some company? Maybe one of those VW Bugs," Arthur mused, "I came across a muggle movie called 'The Love Bug', do you suppose the muggles still have it? I wonder how that one slipped past the ministry?"_

_Molly rolled her eyes, "Arthur, later please."_

"_What? Oh, sorry Ronald please continue."_

"_Right," Ron said looking at his father like he was crazy. "Anyway-"_

"_Vait a minute," Fleur said eyebrows crinkled. "You said 'Ermione assaulted 'Arry? Are you al'right 'Arry?"_

"_I'm fine," Harry assured her._

_Ron sighed, "Right, anyway… I broke things off with Hermione over six months ago. I told her that while she would always be a friend, I didn't agree with her views and I wouldn't put up with her spewing that prejudiced crap, especially not about my family." Ron took a deep breath. "We had talked… well I had attempted to talk with her about it before that, all I got was a lecture on how same sex relationships were wrong, and the couch. She refused to listen, and at one point even brought home these pamphlets, I'm not sure where she got them, about how to cure 'gayness'. It got completely ridiculous, and when she started talking about plans on how to 'fix' George and Charlie because they were just confused, and how Professor Snape must have slipped Sirius a potion… I lost it. Truth is I had lost it well before that, but that… that was the breaking point. I packed up a couple of bags and told her I would be talking with our landlord to get us out of the lease, and that I would pick up the rest of my things that weekend."_

"_Oh Ron," Molly cried. "I had noticed things were tense between you, but I had no idea."_

_Harry shook his head. "I'm so sorry mate. I should have been there for you."_

_Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and grabbed the green eyed man up into a brotherly hug. "You were dealing with Roger Harry, as well as trying to get out of those damn blind dates that She kept setting up for you. There's nothing to feel guilty about little brother."_

_Molly sniffed loudly and the twins sniggered. "You know," Fred grinned, "I just don't understand how the smartest witch of the age couldn't figure out Harry is gay. After that disaster with Cho how could our little boy wonder NOT be gay?"_

"_Did you know that whole thing was set up by Hermione?" Ginny smirked. The others had almost forgotten she was even there._

"_What?" Harry was shocked. "I should have known. Hermione caught me talking to her at one point during fourth year, and later when I was upset about not getting a date for the ball, she assumed it was because Cho already had a date; and yeah, in a roundabout way that's what I was upset about, but really it was because Cho was going with Cedric. I wanted to ask Cedric." Harry shook his head, "I'd had a crush on him since before the first task."_

"_Ha," George shouted, "You owe me ten galleons!" he grinned at Fred._

"_That bet was made nine years ago!"_

"_Doesn't matter," George smirked proudly._

"_Boys," Molly shouted._

"_Sorry Mum," the twins chimed simultaneously._

"_Why has Hermione been coming to family dinner all these months?" Oliver asked._

"_I told her she wasn't welcome unless she could keep her nasty opinions to herself," Ron sighed. "She showed up anyway. That first Sunday after I moved out, she had the audacity to show up with those disgusting pamphlets. I tried to make her leave, but she wouldn't, and I just couldn't let her make a scene. Mum loves these dinners and I wasn't going to let her ruin it, so I just kept her as far away from everybody as I could."_

"_I'd wondered about that," Remus mused. "I mean she always avoided me, but that was just ridiculous."_

_Charlie snorted, "I find it somewhat amusing that she was okay with you being a werewolf, but couldn't stomach the fact that you like men."_

"_So what are we going to do about Hermione then?" Bill asked. Victoire was passed out against his shoulder, her small body securely tucked into his arms._

"_Well actually," Sirius sighed. "Harry has a restraining order against her. She's not allowed within fifty feet of him."_

"_But I didn't even press charges," Harry said confused._

"_I called Kingsley and Ron after our dinner that night. You might not have wanted to go that far because she was once a friend Harry, but Sev and Remy and I discussed it, and we are not going to take any chances with you while you're pregnant. If she lost her temper once and got pushy, she can very easily do it again, only the next time you could be pregnant and take a fall."_

_Harry's eyes got really big and both hands went to cover his stomach protectively. "I hadn't thought of that," he whispered distressed._

"_I agree, and that's why I submitted the form under your name." Ron said quietly. "I didn't want to take any chances with you or my little godson or daughter."_

"_I really wish you had told us earlier," Molly got up and hugged her son tightly. "But I can somewhat understand. You got your shutters from me," she said referring to all the time she had spent defending Percy. "One day you will find someone who deserves you sweetheart."_

_Ron flushed a bright red and looked down quickly. "Oh," Fred pointed excitedly. "Someone's hiding a girlfriend!"_

_Ron looked up and smiled defiantly, "Nope, not a girlfriend."_

_Fleur giggled from down the table, and then blushed when everyone's attention swung towards her. "S'rry Ronald, but I 'ave kept in touch with many of the wizards that I met during the Tourn'ment."_

"_Who?" the twins were jumping up and down practically begging, Oliver rolled his eyes and pulled George down into his lap and Katie reached out a foot tripping her boyfriend._

"…" _Ron said._

"_Huh?" Was the general consensus around the table, except for Harry who was sitting right next to him._

"_No way?"_

_Ron blushed heavily and gulped._

"_Who," the twins whined again._

"_Viktor Krum!"_

Harry giggled thinking about the expressions on everyone's faces when Ron had told them who he'd been seeing for the past four months. Fred had been so shocked he'd passed out hitting the floor he just gotten up from. George had slumped into Oliver eyes wide and mouth hanging open. But the funniest reaction had been Molly's loud exclamation of _'Holy shite!'_ The woman had been mortified, and the rest of the table had gone completely silent for all of twenty seconds. It had been Albus' soft chuckle that had set them off, and for the next hour someone would randomly start giggling setting everyone off again.

In the end, Ron had not only gotten everything off his chest, but had gathered the support, and approval of his family. In fact, every time Ron saw the twins, all you would hear was wolf whistles and cat calls for about five minutes. And now that Viktor and Ron were openly dating, Ron was much happier.

There had only been one incident with Hermione so far since the Daily Prophet got a hold of the new 'War Hero' news, Hermione had picketed one of Viktor's games with a few other muggle borns, and even some half bloods, that openly opposed same sex relationships. The law firm that Hermione worked at had since put her on probation for reflecting badly on the firm. Harry meanwhile, had had to call the Auror's twice for Hermione breaking the restraining order. Ron had answered the second call, and Hermione had spent the night in a ministry holding cell for taking a swing at him while he was on duty.

Ron and Harry were slowly getting used to the fact that their best friend was no longer a part of their lives. It had been weird at first for both of them, but Harry's growing friendship with Draco, and Ron's relationship with Viktor helped.

Draco had been great. He wasn't pushing any of the boundaries that Harry had set up, and instead settled with what Harry was willing to give him. Draco listened with a smile as Harry excitedly told him about future lesson plans, as well as the new classes that he and Severus and Remus and Charlie were integrating into the curriculum starting this year. For the pure bloods, and those half bloods that were raised mostly in the wizarding world, they would be attending lectures twice weekly in the evenings with Harry and Sev about the muggle world. They even had future field trips set up to explore, and to hopefully instill respect for the muggles and everything they had done to progress without the use of magic.

Remus, with the help of Charlie and occasionally Sirius, would be holding lectures for the muggle borns and half bloods mostly raised in the muggle world, about wizarding traditions like Samhain and Yule, as well as other traditions that most pure bloods were brought up with: for instance courting rituals, And they even had field trips set up to explore those parts of the wizarding world muggle borns had no idea even existed.

Harry had even gotten Draco to agree to come in for a series of lectures about wizarding pregnancies, as well as other speakers for the many other things that are 'different' from culture to culture.

Meanwhile, Ron and Viktor had gotten Harry and Draco to go out with them, with Harry firmly establishing that they were going out as friends, nothing else. Draco would just smile and tell Harry that whatever he was comfortable with was fine with him. He was usually rewarded with a huge smile that reached sparkling green eyes making his heart flutter.

Harry smiled once more thinking about everything that had happened since his big announcement, as he drifted off to sleep. Soon, soon he would have a baby in his arms.

~oOo~

Harry bounced out of bed excitedly. Today was the day he took the potion. In less than four weeks he would officially be pregnant.

The first three weeks of term had flown, and Harry had loved it. His students all loved him, even the Slytherin's, and he rarely had any problems with his Gryffindor/Slytherin mixed classes. Perhaps it had been that time when Harry had bounced into the Slytherin common room looking for his 'dad', shocking the entire house, but whatever it was that had made the Slytherin's back off the Gryffindor's and vice versa, it was filling the entire school with a sense of harmony that had been missing for years.

The second week of term, Harry had allowed Albus to announce to the school about Harry's pending pregnancy. While a few of the older students, both male and female, had looked decidedly dejected about Harry being 'taken' so to speak, most had melted at the brilliant smile that the green eyed man had been wearing. Since the announcement, students had been anxiously awaiting the day that Harry would take the potion, talking of pretty much nothing else.

It had been the confusion on many of the muggle borne faces about a man being able to become pregnant that had prompted Harry to ask Draco to come in for a talk the first time, later resulting in the blond man promising to put together a series of lectures about the different medical miracles possible in the wizarding world. The exuberant hug and kiss that Draco had gotten out of the deal and been more than worth it for him.

Harry took a quick shower and threw on some jeans, a t-shirt, and his casual open robes that he usually wore during the weekend. He walked along smiling happily to the Great Hall for breakfast, completely oblivious to the melted hearts he left behind. Yes, the older students definitely appreciated Professor Potter for more than his easy teaching and fun classes.

"Morning Dad, Papa, Charlie." Harry kissed each man on the cheek before taking his seat and filling his plate.

"Morning cub," Remus said amusedly. Harry had been floating on a cloud for the last few days. "You ready for this afternoon?"

"Oh yes," Harry said happily. He waved at a few of the younger students that waved at him. "I know that taking the potion is sort of anticlimactic because nothing is really going to happen for a few weeks, but I can't wait. I'm officially starting my own little family today."

Severus smiled and rolled his eyes. "Your healer is going to be here at noon to monitor as you take the potion."

"Draco's coming? Great, I wonder if he wants to go to that movie with me tonight. He mentioned it a few weeks ago when we saw the preview."

Severus rolled his eyes again and wondered when his son would figure out he was dating. "What movie?" He asked aloud.

"The second Iron Man, I made him sit down and watch the first one. When Robert Downey Jr. finally took his shirt off he stopped pretending he didn't like it." Harry giggled rolling his eyes.

"Indeed."

Harry just smiled at his dad and patted him on the hand. "Oh come on, you know Siri was kidding when he said all the man would have to do is ask."

Remus and Charlie watched amused at Severus' put upon expression. "Anyway cub," Remus said rescuing their son from his father, "We'll all be there for you this afternoon."

"To watch me take a potion," Harry agreed chuckling.

"It's a big moment." Severus said.

Harry turned and hugged the potions master tightly. "I can't wait."

The men finished up breakfast and headed toward their respective classrooms for a few hours for any students that needed some extra help. Harry helped a few of his younger years with wand movements and diction, until it was time to go. Sirius met up with him in the corridor, he'd left work to be there for Harry. By the time they reached the hospital wing, Harry was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Harry," Draco grinned at the shorter man.

Harry smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'm so excited." He hummed happily.

Draco hugged him back, eyes closing briefly. "Well, then let's get this show on the road."

Severus snorted amused, "Does your father hear you talk like that?"

"I'll have you know that after that dinner Harry was invited to when he and father talked of nothing but muggle electronics he made me go out into muggle London and by him an entertainment system and a Wii. The man's obsessed with Guitar Hero."

"Geez, we needn't have had a war. We could have just let Moldy Pants walk in on Lord Malfoy rocking out with Guitar Hero; he probably would have died from shock!" Harry smirked.

Sirius and Remus completely lost it. "I wonder if Cissa could get me some pictures to show Wallburga," Sirius snorted. "I wonder if it's possible for a portrait to have a heart attack?"

The men all laughed remembering vividly the portrait of Sirius' mum that constantly shouted about mudbloods and blood traitors.

"Anyway," Draco said bringing the room back to attention. "Harry hop onto your bed there," he pointed at the bed that Poppy had placed a plaque over declaring it 'The Harry Potter Bed', "and Uncle Sev will dose the potion for you."

Harry did as instructed waiting patiently. When Severus finally handed him a large goblet of potion, he took it trying not to shake. Severus and Sirius sat on either side of him, Sirius holding his free hand, and Severus rubbing his back. "You ready cub?"

Harry smiled, tears in his eyes, and nodded. "I'm ready." He took a deep breath and knocked back the potion in a couple of deep gulps, grimacing at the taste. "Why can't your potions ever taste good?" he pouted at his dad.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Because."

Draco gestured for the dad's to move and knelt down in front of Harry. "Feeling nauseous, light headed, headachy, anything?"

"Umm, my stomachs fluttering, but it was doing that earlier."

Draco nodded and pulled out his wand to cast a diagnostic. "Looks like just a little anxiety, and I see no ill effects from the potion thus far. We'll have to keep a close eye on you until conception has definitely occurred just to make sure, but I see no problems."

Harry smiled letting the tears drip down his cheeks. "I, I just can't wait."

"You were right, this was anticlimactic," Severus grinned.

Poppy, Albus, and Minerva walked in after that wanting to know how Harry was.

"He's fine, so far no problems with the potion, but then again it is one of Uncle Sev's so I doubt there would have been. We'll keep a close eye on him for the next three to four weeks until conception occurs, but I don't foresee any problems."

"Great," Albus clapped his hands. "I'll just wander down to the Great Hall for lunch and let everyone know you're feeling ok."

Minerva and Poppy hugged Harry and told him to let them know if he needed anything. Sirius hugged him and headed back to work, and Severus, Remus, and Charlie, all looked at each other knowingly and left the two younger men together.

"You have any more patients to see today?"

"Nope, I'm all yours if you want me." Draco replied.

"Great," Harry grinned. "Iron Man 2 came out last night, we should go see it."

"Do you think that Downey man will be disrobing again?"

Harry laughed, "I have no idea, let's go find out."

The two men left the hospital wing laughing and talking. They headed for muggle London to have a quick lunch, and then to the mall to get tickets for their movie.

"Well our show doesn't start for another hour, want to wander around?"

Harry nodded and grabbing the blonds hand, dragged him up to the second floor where the 'Mamas & Papas' store was located. Harry had a great time looking at sleek prams and push chairs, and cute little baby bouncers, high chairs and all the other accessories.

Draco had fun watching Harry look through catalogues and wander around the store. He couldn't wait for the day when Harry started to round with child. He took special note of the pram that Harry kept going back to before reminding the raven that their movie would be starting soon. "Let's go Harry, we have plenty of time to come back."

Harry nodded his green eyes sparkling, and followed the blonde back down to the theatre.

"Popcorn and root beer Harry?" Draco asked nodding at the concession.

"Should I be drinking soda?" Harry asked suddenly concerned.

Draco chuckled. "You'll have to watch your caffeine consumption definitely, as well as making sure you eat a balanced meal, but root beer is caffeine free and isn't overly loaded with sugar, so your fine."

"Great." Harry grinned.

They both enjoyed the movie, sharing their popcorn and drink. When heading back out, a surge of teenagers trampled through and Harry grabbed Draco's hand so as not to be separated, he didn't seem to notice that he hadn't let go, and continued to chatter away about the movie.

Draco apparated with Harry to Hogwarts gates wanting to make sure he got back ok. "Thanks for the movie Harry, I really enjoyed it."

"You're welcome Draco; you deserve it, for not only being such a good friend, but for being a great Healer."

Draco chuckled and looked up at the sky. "Did you ever think all those years ago that we would be friends?"

I maintained a healthy outlook on the possibility," Harry said with a completely straight face.

Draco snorted looking down into green eyes. "I think you spend too much time with Uncle Sev."

Harry shrugged, "He needs me just as much as I need him."

"You've been really good for him, you and Sirius."

Harry smiled, "I don't know that I could have gotten through all these years without my three dads. Despite how much the Weasley's all love me…" Harry trailed off. He looked up at the school briefly before turning back to the blonde. "I know Draco how much you… and I just want you to know in return how much I appreciate you not pushing me. You're my friend, one of my best friends, and I love you very much." He leaned up to hug the taller man.

Draco hugged him back, "I know Harry, and I love you too." He squeezed him gently and kissed his temple. "You need to make sure and get plenty of rest. I'll see you in a few days if not sooner."

Harry smiled and kissed one stubbled cheek before slipping through the gates, Draco watching to make sure he made it up to the castle all right. "Good night love." The blonde whispered into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Harry groaned and leaned his head against the cool porcelain. He felt gentle fingers pet his fringe back from his face and someone place a cool wet flannel against the back of his neck. He leaned into the large body behind him and struggled against the nausea. Three weeks, this had started three weeks ago, agh… and Harry sincerely wished it would be over soon.

"Sev said just let it out Harry, you'll feel better quicker."

His godfather, that's who was holding him. He burrowed further back into Sirius' chest and groaned again.

Sirius chuckled, "I would say 'What were you expecting, after all you're the one that wanted to get knocked up', but I won't."

Harry snorted, once he was able to move again, Sirius would definitely get it.

"Hey cub," Remus walked into the bathroom. It was a good thing that Albus gave him chambers with a bath that rivaled the prefects. "Dobby brought up some weak tea, and dry toast, and Sev is fire calling Draco."

Harry waved one weak arm, "Don't bother him, he warned me after all."

"Harry," Sirius protested, "This is… a little more severe than what I remember your mum going through."

"The symptoms in a male pregnancy are always a little more severe because a male's body has to adjust to the rush of hormones that it doesn't usually have, the effects of a potion pregnancy are worse yet because more of the carriers magic is involved in the creation of the little one, leaving less to aid in the adjustment of the carriers body." Draco stood in the doorway with Severus looking concernedly at Harry who was curled into Sirius' body on the floor. "Think your finished Harry?"

Harry turned inward concentrating on his body, and then nodded weakly. Sirius stood gently cradling him and walked back into the bedroom. He laid the flaccid body on the bed, and bent to kiss his son's sweaty forehead before stepping back.

Draco followed and smiled warmly at the man on the bed. "Hey," he said softly.

"Mornin'," Green eyes peeked out beneath fluttering lashes.

Draco settled on the bed, sitting next to the limp body, and retrieved his wand from his arm holster. He made a few flicks and muttered under his breath, before nodding satisfied. "Everything is just fine, no complications, but Harry, I'm sorry, but I can't give you anything stronger than the normal anti-nausea potion."

"'s fine Draco, sorry they bothered you."

Draco smiled and pat Harry on the arm. "I'm your Healer and your friend Harry, and this is your first pregnancy. It's no problem, I promise. You think you're still going to be up for tonight?"

Harry finally opened his eyes, and Draco helped him into a sitting position. "Yeah, as soon as this passes I'm usually fine. Movie night is a go."

Draco nodded grinning brightly. "Don't push yourself, but as long as you feel up to it, I'll be back at nine."

Harry's raven fringe flopped into his eyes as he nodded. "Its Ron's turn to pick out the movie, I'm sure it'll be a laugh if nothing else."

"So he's fine… right?" Sirius said interrupting; he was bouncing on the balls of his feet anxiously.

Draco, who had forgotten anyone else was even there, blushed faintly. "Yep, this is normal. It really should begin to ease up around the end of the first trimester, so nothing to worry about." Draco nodded to the tea and toast that Remus was still holding, "Continue with those, and I suggest a scent blocking spell whenever he's in the Great Hall. You never know what's going to set them off, so better safe than sorry." Draco turned his attention back to the green eyed man sitting in the bed. "You're still a little lighter than I would like Harry, so keep taking the nutritional supplements with your dinner. Other than that…"

Harry nodded. "Thanks Dray." He slid up and out of the bed and hugged the blonde man briefly. "Now you get home and finish your breakfast, have a good day at work and I'll see you later."

"Don't forget the stasis shield," Draco said on his way out.

Harry laughed, he was starting to feel human again, and waved his Healer out. "Bye." He turned to his three dads, and Charlie who he'd just noticed, and smiled brightly. "I feel much better. I'll just get a shower and meet you all in the Hall for breakfast." He shooed them out of his rooms and retreated to his bathroom.

~oOo~

"Do you think it's odd that significant things like to happen to Harry on Halloween?" Sirius was of course referring to Harry's most recent life altering event.

"I do not know if Harry has realized the correlation between the date and the official date of conception. I do however, find it somewhat odd. By all rights, the conception should have occurred at least a week prior to that. It's been almost four weeks now though since conception, so if Harry hasn't mentioned it, and Draco hasn't found anything odd, then I am certainly not going to bring it up." Severus squeezed his husbands hand before turning back to his breakfast.

Albus, who'd been listening, leaned forward blue eyes sparkling. "Samhain is a sacred time, and a most magical time. Harry has and always will be one of the most innately powerful wizards our world has ever known. Perhaps it's the draw of the magic." Half moon glasses flashed as Albus turned his head, "Good morning Harry, how are you feeling?"

"It could be worse, and it would definitely feel that way if this was something that I didn't want so badly. But I'm fine now." He smiled brightly causing some of the more vocal students to sigh. Harry looked out over the Great Hall concernedly, "Is there something going on with the students?"

Sirius did his best to stifle a laugh, and Severus nudged him to keep him quiet before answering, "Just a little melancholy I am sure, nothing to be concerned about."

"Well, maybe you should be concerned about your virtue," Sirius said under his breath. "Ouch," he yelped when Severus jabbed a fork in his thigh.

Harry turned wide green eyes to his dad, eyebrows wrinkled in worry, "Did you get hurt at work, you seem uncomfortable this morning? Perhaps you should see Poppy before you go in."

It was Severus' turn to hold back a snigger while Sirius garbled out an answer. "Oh, umm… one of the new trainees might have gotten in a lucky potshot, umm… yeah."

Harry chuckled, "Getting slow in your old age Padfoot, should I be concerned that you won't be able to keep up with your grandchild?"

"Hey," Sirius pouted, "I'll have you know that wands were supposed to be away at the time, and uh, my back was turned. Yep that's what happened."

"Well," Harry smiled unconvinced, "promise me you'll see Poppy before you go in."

"Alright, alright," The Animagus grumbled. He rubbed his thigh, "I might need a healer anyway, I seem to have developed some oozing wounds." He muttered under his breath just loud enough for his husband to hear.

Severus smiled serenely, "I'll walk you to the hospital wing dear heart."

Sirius glared at him before obediently getting to his feet. "Don't forget your stasis shield cub."

"Bye Siri, see you later." Harry waved them away and returned to conversation with Minerva.

~oOo~

"'The Borrowers'," Harry said looking at the rented DVD case Ron had tossed him, "Starring John Goodman, Hugh Laurie, Tom Felton…" Harry trailed off as he studied the cover. "The tiny blonde kind of looks like a really young Draco with an afro, cute." he giggled.

"Let me see that," Draco said grabbing the movie imperiously. "Merlin what were they thinking?" Draco snorted putting his nose up in the air, "While I admit that I would look dead sexy on screen, I would never be caught dead with my hair looking like that, or wearing… well I couldn't really call that an outfit."

Ron rolled his eyes and snuggled back into Viktor's broad chest. The foursome had started this Friday night ritual right after the school term had begun, and a comfortable routine had been firmly established. Viktor, Ron, and Draco would take turns picking the movie, Harry would been in charge of snacks and equipment, and promptly at nine in the evening the three would invade Harry's chambers, settling in and bickering like the good friends they were.

Viktor and Ron would always snuggle up on the love seat, Viktor's back comfortably nestled into the corner and legs stretched out, and Ron would be cuddled into his chest sitting in the 'V' of the seekers legs, draped over the others broader body. They always had a large bowl of popcorn in Ron's lap, and inevitably at some point during the movie, Viktor would reach down for 'popcorn' and his hand would 'miss' causing Ron to squeak and then blush so hard you could see it in the dark. Ron would then look up over his shoulder and smile at the dark haired man and accept the sweet kiss that Viktor would always lean down and give him, shortly followed by Ron moving the bowl and turning on his side to nestle deeper into his boyfriends embrace and the two would smile happily finally returning their attention to the movie.

No matter how many Fridays that this happened, Harry would always blush and sigh, he was so very happy for Ron, and the feelings that the two obviously shared were incredibly beautiful to watch, but he couldn't help but feel lonely and a tad bit jealous at the same time. That fateful dinner when Ron had finally admitted that he and Hermione were not together, and in fact he had been dating Viktor Krum for four months, had set the twins off into swoons of rapture. They were constantly bringing up Ron's obvious obsessive behavior from fourth year, and continued their 'friendly' ribbing from there. That was until the first time Viktor, with the help of the remaining marauders, pranked them so badly that for the next three Sunday dinners the twins refused to sit anywhere near the professional seeker and their little brother. Even Molly had been caught sniggering at their discomfort.

Draco and Harry would share the sofa and a blanket and giggle at the two lovelorn fools on the loveseat. Lately though, for the last couple of weeks, at about halfway through the movie Harry would fall asleep against the blonde. Draco would carefully turn his body into the corner and stretch out, and pull Harry into a more comfortable reclining position. Harry usually ended up cuddling into the warmth of the body behind him, and would sleep through the rest of the movie. Then while Ron and Viktor cleaned up the munchies, Draco would pick up his little raven haired love and put him to bed, with a sweet kiss to the forehead, brushing his lips right against the faded famous scar. With a sigh, he would quietly shut the pregnant mans door, and once again face the reality that Harry wasn't his. Ron and Viktor would share a sad smile with him, and all would be shoved away until the next Friday.

This Friday wasn't any different, except for the fact that Harry hadn't fallen asleep when he usually did. Draco glanced at the clock, 10:30, and glanced over at Harry. "You ok," he leaned down and whispered in the other man's ear.

"Took a nap during my free period," Harry whispered back. He pat his friends hand reassuringly and turned back to the movie. "I'm going to get another blanket," Harry whispered a few minutes later, "I'm cold."

Draco looked over concerned and watched Harry shiver. "Come here," he said before the man had a chance to get up, and he turned his back into the corner of the sofa and pulled Harry's smaller frame into his body.

Harry tensed up briefly before relaxing into Draco's chest and sighed. "This ok," he whispered.

"Your fine, are you warm enough now or do you want me to _Accio_ another blanket?"

"No," Harry said softly, "I'm good." Harry glanced up warily before settling his head into the crook of Draco's neck. He couldn't describe how utterly _right_ it felt to be in the blonde mans arms, but he just wasn't ready, and he didn't want to hurt Draco. He worried for a few more minutes before he felt a breath puff against his ear.

"It's fine Harry. We're friends ok? I know that, now stop worrying and watch that adorable little blonde kid that looks just like me."

Harry snorted and relaxed completely. If Draco was ok, then he was ok; and that tiny blonde kid really did look adorable… even with an afro.

~oOo~

"I swear Sev," Harry mumbled out between bites of toast and eggs, "he looked just like I imagine Draco did as a little kid. Tom something or another, I think I'm going to Google him and see if he's been in anything else. I want to see what he looks like older."

Severus just raised an eyebrow and rolled his onyx eyes. If he didn't _know_ Harry, he would be concerned about his obliviousness. It was completely obvious to everyone else that the green eyed man was irrefutably in love with Draco Malfoy, but when it came to things like this, it inevitably needed to be pointed out to him otherwise it would take forever before he would catch on.

Severus remembered when Harry was still in school how (and especially after the war when he would walk tall with confidence) when Harry would be walking through the corridors with the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio, the many eyes of the boys and girls would follow the raven haired green eyed youth with undisguised lust, admiration, and want. Harry was always completely oblivious, and would deny it until pointed out to him. Severus snorted, something else to attribute to those damn muggles, along with Harry's smaller frame and other confidence issues.

"You ok?" Harry asked penetrating Severus' inner dialogue.

Severus realized he was frowning and shook off the mood that always overtook him when thinking about Harry's relatives. "Sorry, I was thinking about the mission your father agreed to go on."

Harry smiled sadly, and reached out to hold Severus hand. "He agreed because they needed someone familiar with the inside of Azkaban. I really didn't want him to go anymore than you did, but he shouldn't been in any danger. He's there strictly on recon, that's it."

Severus grunted and tightened his fingers around his son's hand. "I remember the last time you were strictly on recon; you didn't wake up for two weeks, and Ron refused to leave your bedside, felt the whole thing was his fault."

"At least we caught the leak in the department, and we also caught Fenrir Greyback. I took that mission for Papa and Bill, and I would do it again even knowing that I would get hurt."

"I know," Severus said throat constricting. "Is it bad to say that I'm really really glad that you are no longer an Auror? It frightened me to death every time you left the office on assignment."

Harry smiled and drew his dad in for a hug. "No its not, I was so relieved the day dad announced he was going to be Head of the training Academy for the same exact reason." Harry looked down slightly embarrassed, "And I already asked if Draco would make sure he was the one to look after Siri if he ends up in St. Mungo's. I know he specializes in male pregnancy, but he's a fully trained Healer and I don't trust anyone else to take care of dad if something happens."

Severus' mouth twisted into a parody of a smirk, "I asked him the same thing." Harry laughed and pecked Severus on the cheek before turning back to his breakfast. "Harry," the potions master asked changing the subject, "I've noticed that you and Draco have become extremely close."

"Yeah," Harry agreed not really understanding what his dad was implying. "He's my best friend. I'm really glad he finally came home."

Severus rolled his eyes and tried again, "When are you two going out again?"

Green eyes brightened and Harry sat up straighter obviously excited, "Next Saturday he's promised to take me back to the 'Mamas & Papas' store for the pram that I want to get. It's black, so even you'll agree to push it, and it's really nice looking with a good sized storage space under the basket. It's unisex of course, but Molly's really good at embroidery and promised to put the baby's name on the side, and little snitches, or flowers or something when we finally know what sex my baby is."

Severus couldn't help but grin and nod enthusiastically along with his son, his cub's whole demeanor changed when talking about his baby, and he practically glowed in happiness. "Well, don't buy too much yourself, after all, if you even tried to negate the need for a baby shower the various women in our lives would lynch you."

Harry snorted, "I know, but I decided to go ahead and get the pram because it's the one I really want and it's from a muggle store. Molly assured me that it was fine." Harry looked down rapturously and placed his hand over his stomach, "I can't wait dad," he said glancing up with a shimmer of tears in his emerald eyes, "for this little one to finally be here so I can hold him or her in my arms. I keep dreaming about my little one, about being able to play with him; he's always a boy in my dreams, but I really don't care what gender as long as he or she is healthy. He always looks up at me with my mum's eyes, and his blonde hair is messy just like mine, but he's gorgeous and real and mine, my little boy."

_Blonde hair?_ Severus eyes widened in shock, but Harry hadn't seemed to notice what he'd implied. Petunia and Harry's cousin had dirty blonde hair, but it's a recessive trait, and the Potter's had always been gifted with dark brown, and raven hued locks. Family's like the Malfoy's, who had a bit of Veela blood in them, seemed to almost always breed true with the platinum hair, as demonstrated with Lucius and Draco. Severus doubted very much if Harry's child would be blonde.

"He's always about two in my dreams, and he's able to talk and walk, and he just brilliant dad!"

Severus smiled, "Well, any child of yours is bound to be brilliant with a grandfather such as I."

Harry laughed and swatted Severus' arm. "I'm sure that my child is going to be the most brilliant potions master or mistress ever, especially if you're the one training him."

Severus did a little mock bow, and rolled his eyes, "That's assuming of course, that he or she isn't born with a broom in his hands."

"True," Harry grinned. "Well, I've got office hours for the students, so I better get going." He pecked Severus on the cheek and practically skipped from the Great Hall.

"He seems to have enjoyed his date with young Mr. Malfoy," Albus observed.

"Yeah, and one of these days he'll figure out that he's been dating him."

Albus' twinkling blue eyes tracked Harry as the man left the Hall, "He was hurt badly, not once, but twice. He needs the assurance and security that Draco is first and foremost his friend before he will be able to bring himself to fully understand and be ok with the fact that he's very much in love with him. Draco is not only aware of this, but I think fully understands the importance of Harry realizing these feelings on his own."

"You are, of course, right as usual. But I hate to see Draco hurting; just as much as I hate to see when Harry is."

"Ah," Albus murmured leaning back in his chair and staring up at the blue sky the enchanted ceiling showed, "But is Draco really hurting? He might be sad sometimes, but I doubt very much that he can ever truly be hurt as long as they are together in some capacity. As long as Harry doesn't push him away, I believe young Mr. Malfoy will be content until the time that Harry is ready to fully open his heart." The headmaster stood up and gently patted Severus' arms. "Love is a truly remarkable magic."


	8. Chapter 8

A Family of My Own; Chapter Eight:

_November 21__st__: Pregnancy Week 8;_

Harry yawned a huge jaw popping yawn, and closed his eyes. He and his dads were sitting in Draco's exam room waiting for his eight week check up, and all the green eyed man wanted to do was take a nap. He took a deep breath and felt his jeans snug up against his waist and frowned. His pants still fit, but they were definitely beginning to get too snug. Soon he would need to ask Dobby to let out the waist band a little. Despite how excited he was about being pregnant, there was one thing he was truly dreading; maternity clothes shopping. Harry absolutely hated clothes shopping.

The very moment when Harry had finally been free of the Dursley's, Sirius had taken him clothes shopping. The experience had been rather painful to say the least, and Harry made damn sure he didn't gain or lose so much weight that it required a new shopping trip. Nope, he relied solely on new outfits from Christmas and birthdays, and flat out refused to actually accompany Sirius to get any of them. Harry heard the door open and straightened up with a smile.

~oOo~

"Wow," Harry exclaimed wide eyed. Draco currently had an image of the inside of Harry's abdomen floating above said stomach, and the picture was simply amazing.

"You see here," Draco said pointing out four absolutely tiny spots, "those little things are the arms and legs. The baby's feet and hands are kind of paddle shaped right now, but this about the time when fingers and toes will begin to develop."

"How can you tell," Sirius squinted at the image, "it looks like a cherry without a stem. Ouch!" The animagus yelped.

"I'm going to tell our grandson or daughter that you called him a cherry," Remus snorted, amber eyes shining in amusement.

Harry ignored the men and concentrated on the picture. Truthfully, his baby was only about the size of a cherry right now, but the ultra sound type spell that Draco had used combined with a zoom effect, allowed Harry to see his baby. Now that he knew what he was looking at, he could see the definite beginnings of wrists and elbows, and he was just truly in awe. He took a deep breath and tried to will away the tears before they could begin to fall.

Severus saw Harry blinking rapidly and reached out to squeeze his hand. "He's beautiful cub."

Harry smiled a brilliant smile and exhaled gustily. "He is, isn't he?"

Draco rolled his eyes and grinned, "We won't be able to tell for a while yet if he's a he or a she."

"I know," Harry whispered, eyes turning back to the image. "I've just been having these dreams about a little boy." Harry smiled dopily at the picture once more before returning his attention to the blonde Healer. "Not that I care particularly what sex my baby is as long as he or she is healthy."

Draco smiled at the happy man and turned back to his spell. He made a complicated wand movement and a stack of pictures appeared in his hand. "Here you go, the first official picture of the future Potter."

Harry reverently reached for the pictures, and pressed them to his chest, like a most precious object. "Thank you so much Draco."

The blonde leaned over and hugged the reclining pregnant male giving him a quick squeeze. "Just don't forget that Uncle Draco gets a copy as well."

Severus who'd rescued the stack of pictures from Harry's grip dutifully handed one over. "Thanks for fitting us in at lunch Draco, but I got to get the Charms and DADA professor's back for their afternoon classes."

Draco nodded, "Not a problem." He turned to Harry and helped the raven up into a sitting position. "You have any questions Harry, before you go?"

"Umm, I've been feeling a little bloated." His cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment and he looked down studying the tiled floor.

"Well, the uterus is growing, it's about the size of a grapefruit right now, and it still has a little way to go. That's where most of that discomfort is coming from. Any heartburn or indigestion?"

Sirius rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, "He's been drinking milk like its Holy Water."

Draco snorted, "Milk is fine, and the extra vitamins and minerals are always helpful, anything else?"

Harry shook his head as he finished zipping up his jeans. "Nope!" He said chirpily leaning over to give his friend a peck on the cheek.

"Well then off with you," Draco shooed them out of the office, "Back to work you lazy sods, and don't forget the stasis shield."

Harry waved merrily over his should and allowed Severus to propel him to the floo. Albus had opened the floo from his office to allow them to get to and from his appointment easily. "Hogwarts, Headmasters office," Harry shouted throwing in the floo powder and stepping into the flames.

"Wait, Harry," But Severus was too late, he just hoped that his son managed to stay on his feet this time.

When he and Remus stepped from the fireplace, it was to find Harry sitting in the Headmasters lap on the floor and laughing his head off.

Albus looked up eyes twinkling, "I had suspected that Harry's appointment would be finished soon, and that he would probably forget in his excitement to allow one of you two to come through first, so I stationed myself appropriately."

"Looks like it was a good idea," Severus rolled his eyes.

Harry snorted and imperiously held his arms up for help. Remus smiled and reached down to pick his cub up, and gave him a big hug. "So do I get my picture now?"

"Picture?" Albus asked allowing Severus to pick him up off the floor.

"A picture of my little cherry," Harry giggled. Severus who still had a hold of the photos handed one to Remus and one to Albus. "So here," Harry pointed out the arms and legs that Draco had, "those are my little one's arms and legs."

Albus smiled at the picture and conjured up a beautiful frame, "What week is this again?"

"Week eight."

Albus pointed his wand at the bottom of the frame and beautifully engraved calligraphy appeared, 'Week Eight; Harry's Little Cherry'.

Harry sighed happily and gave the headmaster a hug. "We've got to head to class." The three professors waved and headed in separate directions.

By dinner time that evening, Minerva, Filius, Poppy, and Hagrid, all had copies of the photo of Harry's little cherry. Hagrid had, as expected, cried at the little picture, and Harry had had to be rescued by Charlie from the half giants embrace. The other three had all smiled and hugged Harry as well, everyone was very excited.

After dinner, Albus opened the floo back up, and this time with Charlie going first, Harry flooed to the Burrow.

"Oh Harry dear," Molly exclaimed grabbing the young man from Charlie's embrace, Harry had indeed needed to be caught. "It's good to see you sweetheart."

Harry hugged her back, as well as Arthur who had wandered in from the kitchen. "Harry," he greeted.

"I have something for you two," Harry grinned excitedly and handed over a copy of his picture.

Molly teared up and Arthur grinned like a proud grandpa.

"The little one has been officially named 'Harry's Little Cherry'," Charlie grinned.

~oOo~

Harry sat on his couch humming contentedly to himself. He was waiting for Draco to get out of the shower, then they would head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The boys had had their normal movie night last night, Draco's choice, and had ended up watching 'Anna and the King', another film starring the adorable little blonde Tom Felton. After insisting that Harry Google the movie star, Draco had proceeded to track down two more movies with him, resulting in last night's movie; and since today was the Saturday that Draco promised to take Harry back to the 'Mamas & Papas' store, the green eyed man had insisted that Draco spend the night instead of apparating home in the wee morning hours, just to come back.

Harry was still humming to himself and had been unconsciously stroking his stomach when he heard the blonde clear his throat. "It's too early to be this damn cheerful Potter."

Harry grinned evilly before turning wide green eyes to meet molten silver one's, he bit his bottom lip and crinkled his forehead. It took all of ten seconds for the Healer to begin apologizing.

They two young men heard a barking laugh from the door and turned to stare at Sirius who seemed to be losing it. "Oh man," Harry's father yelped, "he's got you, you barely lasted ten seconds!"

Draco drew himself up in mock indignation, "I have no idea to what you are referring."

Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes, "Never mind blondie. Are you two coming up to breakfast?"

Harry jumped up eagerly, "Oh yes, I'm absolutely starving, do you think Dobby made any fried liver this morning?" He didn't notice when Sirius pretended to gag, as he lead the two men up to the Hall talking happily about what he wanted to eat.

"So," Sirius began once they were all seated at the head table, Severus, Remus, and Charlie were already there eating. "Did you two have a good sleep over?"

Harry froze, a forkful of his fried liver hovering just in front of his lips. "I just didn't want Draco to inconvenience himself by leaving just to turn around and come right back. I transfigured the couch into a bed for him for the night."

"Hmm," Sirius replied, his grey eyes, not dissimilar to Draco's, were gleaming mischievously.

"Leave it Black," Draco breathed under his breath glaring at him.

Sirius smiled widely, before suddenly yelping in pain and jumping in his chair. "Oh, are you alright _dear heart_?" Severus drawled casually.

"Fine," Sirius replied grumpily.

Harry rolled his eyes at his father's, both of them, antics and continued eating his breakfast. "Hum," he sighed contentedly, "that was lovely."

Draco was the only one to smile indulgently at the pregnant man. "Well," he said interrupting the gagging men, "let's head out to the mall and get you that pram you want so badly."

The raven jumped up excitedly and skipped out of the hall, Draco following along smiling stupidly; he would of course deny that later.

The purchase of Harry's pram went splendidly, the man grinning happily the entire time. Draco had even overheard a couple of muggle women talking about how nice it was to see a father so excited about his future child. Draco had just rolled his eyes, if they only knew.

So it was a tired, but happy, pregnant male Draco delivered to Hogwarts. They hadn't any plans to meet up that week before movie night, but maybe Draco could drop in for lunch one afternoon.

~oOo~

It was three weeks later when Draco finally realized just how in love he was with Harry Potter.

"Healer Malfoy," a medi-witch came running flat out into Draco's office, "patient… emergency room," the woman panted out clutching her chest.

Draco leapt to his feet and ran for the door, "Who?" He snapped out over his shoulder to the woman who was running to keep up with him.

"Potter."

Draco felt his heart drop into his toes and he stumbled. He regained enough composure to ask what had happened, only to be told the woman didn't know. All they were able to get out of the man had been Draco's name.

Draco ran into the emergency ward and started screaming orders. He had one person contacting Hogwarts, and another the Auror department in search of Ron Weasley, all before setting eyes on the man he loved.

Harry lay on a bed panting and babbling, and to Draco's horror there was a pool of blood forming between the man's thighs. "Draco, please Draco, get Draco!"

"I'm here Harry, I got you." Draco had his wand waving so fast it was nothing but a blur. "I'll take care of you and the baby, I promise nothing bad is going to happen." He turned and snapped out orders to the medi-wizard who was assisting him, and the man got right to work. Soon Harry had an IV dripping potions directly into his veins while Draco continued to talk to him and wave his wand around in complicated patterns. Draco breathed a sigh of relief when the spells and potions began work, knitting the tear in the uterine wall, and the bleeding slowed and then stopped all together. The baby hadn't even had time to go into distress, and for that, Draco was even more profoundly relieved.

The calming potion had also taken effect, and Harry was calmly drifting in and out occasionally whispering Draco's name. The medi-wizard, who Draco was definitely going to steal for his practice, had Harry cleaned up in no time, and was calmly waiting for orders. "Thank you…"

"Colin, Healer Malfoy, Colin Creevey."

Draco blinked, "You're kidding."

Colin grinned and shook his head, "Nope."

Draco snorted, "I'm stealing you," he informed the former Gryffindor.

Colin ducked his head blushing, "I just did my job Healer Malfoy, that's all."

"No," Draco disagreed, "you did more than just your job. I have never had an assistant that worked so seamlessly with me before. I run a private male pregnancy practice out of the new wing, would you be interested? I pay better than Mungo's."

Colin nodded a little bemusedly, "I'm actually on my last rotation before I complete my training. If you would still want me in another two months, I would definitely be interested in a position."

"Fantastic," Draco said returning his attention the raven drifting on the bed. He carded his fingers through the thick hair to calm himself down. "Well Medi-Wizard Creevey, if you could please lead Harry's dads back here I'd appreciate it. There will most likely be a few more people out there than that, but please just his dads, and Ron Weasley if he's here."

Colin nodded and slipped out of the door. A short time later, five anxious men rushed into the room. Charlie was practically carrying his wolf, and Severus and Sirius both had death grips on each other. Ron was so pale, his flaming red hair and burgundy auror robes were the only colors he sported.

Charlie got Remus settled into a chair by Harry's bedside, and the amber eyed man had one of Harry's hands clutched to his face, "What happened?"

Draco took a deep breath, "I actually have no idea what happened to cause this, but Harry very nearly had a miscarriage. I found a tear in the uterine wall, but was able to repair it quickly enough that the baby didn't even have time to go into distress. The blood was a result of the tear. Right now Harry's heart rate is a little raised, but I believe that it is because of fright for the baby, as well as being a side effect of the trauma to the uterus."

"I don't understand," Sirius said shaking. "I thought that these things just couldn't happen like that."

"They can't," Draco said flatly. He conjured additional chairs for everyone and gestured for them to sit down. "Colin, could you please let the waiting room full of red heads and Hogwarts staff know that Harry is resting comfortably, and that he is fine. Tell them I will be keeping him overnight, and I'll let them know if beyond that, otherwise I will bring him back to the castle tomorrow. Thanks." He waved the medi-wizard out. "A tear in the uterine wall can happen, but usually it will be during delivery, or perhaps if the person has had a cesarean previously, it can happen along the scar. In Harry's case, this shouldn't have just happened, which means outside trauma."

Ron sat up and clenched his fists, "You mean someone either knocked him down, or possibly threw a hex at him?"

Draco nodded, "I didn't find see anything to suggest he took a spill, and I just haven't had time to check for hexes beyond the initial exam to make sure there was no active spell on him." He stood up, and summoned Harry's chart to him and looked it over quickly, "Ok, there definitely wasn't an active spell on him, which means he was hit with something" Draco waved his wand over the now sleeping man, and scroll of text streamed out of his wand. "Someone hit him with a _stupefy_," he growled. "Whoever did, hit him right in the stomach. Harry should have had much worse than just the tear."

Severus who'd been pale and silent the whole time spoke up, "Most likely Harry's magic pooled around the baby to keep it safe."

Draco nodded in agreement while scrubbing his hands over his face. "He's lucky; if we hadn't been able to repair the tear and stop the bleeding, we could have lost more than just the baby."

Remus whimpered and clutched Harry's hand tighter while Sirius let out a broken sob and threw himself into the potion masters arms. Severus rocked his husband back and forth, whispering in his ear. Charlie stood behind Remus and rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

"He wasn't at school obviously," Ron spoke up. Everyone noticed he had switched into Auror mode. "Do any of you know where Harry was, or how he got here?"

"He was in Hogsmeade," Severus said, "He had a craving for those Honeydukes specialty truffles. Harry said he was just going to take a nice walk down into the village to get his chocolates and come right back. I… I should have gone with him. Miss Granger is still sending the odd Howler," the normally stoic man broke down and this time it was Sirius who was doing the soothing, "I shouldn't have let him go alone."

Ron wrote this down in the little notebook he always carried around with him. The little muggle spiral notebook and pen had been a gift from Harry initially upon the completion of their Auror training, and now Ron never went anywhere without them. "She hasn't actively tried to hurt anyone since that little push, and she hasn't broken the restraining order recently. We have no evidence at this time that it was Hermione. There was no reason to expect something like this would happen, Severus, and Harry will hurt you if you try to blame yourself." Ron smiled thinly at his former professor and stood up, "I would like a copy of the medical report from today Draco, please."

Draco nodded and quickly copied the report and signed them to verify that they were legitimate copies before handing them over. "Anything else I add to the original should copy onto to those."

"Thanks," Ron nodded. "I'll let you know what I can, and I'll see if Kingsley will allow a couple of guards to back you up while he's here."

The men all nodded gratefully and waved Ron off. "Right, well I'm going to go grab coffees for everyone." Charlie squeezed Remus' shoulder one last time before slipping out of the room.

"Harry's probably going to sleep the rest of today, and hopefully through the night. If his heart rate is back to normal tomorrow, I'll let him go back to the castle; as long as he promises not to push it, and get's plenty of rest. Next week marks the beginning of his 12th week, and we should be able to hear the baby's heart beat. If he wants to hear it, he better follow my orders."

They three fathers chuckled weakly. They arranged themselves around the bed, and began their night long vigil, all remembering the last time they had done this all those years ago.


	9. Chapter 9

A Family of My Own; Chapter Nine:

"_Daddy, Daddy," a tiny blonde child ran up to grab his Daddy's hand, and tugged it pulling the man down to his level. _

"_Janus Nero!" A green eyed man smiled exasperatedly, "How many times have your Papa and I told you not to run down those stairs?"_

"_Sorrwee," the little blonde head tipped forward, as Janus scuffed his toes, "but I wanted to know."_

"_Know what baby?"_

"_Daddy," Janus rolled his eyes. "Papa said today was the day."_

"_Indeed I did." Another figure walked through the door and quickly caught the hurtling body of his son._

"_And?"_

"_And," the tall blonde man said grinning as he held out his hand for the green eyed man to take, "Your Daddy is going to give us…"_

Harry's eyes snapped open, "Draco."

"Harry?" Remus sat forward, his werewolf hearing having picked up the whisper.

"It's Draco."

Remus quickly shook Charlie, Severus, and Sirius awake. "What's Draco sweetie?"

"Janus has blonde hair."

"I, I don't think I understand." Remus sat on the edge of the bed and cupped Harry's still too pale cheek. "Who's Janus?"

"Oh Merlin," Harry shot upright almost throwing Remus right off the bed. "Janus, how's Janus?" He was frantically shoving blankets away and trying to pull up the top of the hospital pj's at the same time so he could see his stomach.

"Janus is fine," Severus slid onto the other side of the bed and forced Harry back against the pillows. "The baby, Janus, he's ok."

"Oh Merlin," Harry gasped out tears streaming down his face. "I felt the magic getting closer, I didn't have time to pull my wand, oh Merlin," Harry sobbed. "I, I pushed my magic to pool around Janus, and grabbed my emergency portkey, the one left over from the battle, I felt the hex hit before the portkey took effect." Harry turned pleading eyes to his father, "Janus is ok?"

Draco had been alerted by Sirius when Harry had awoken, and cursed himself for leaving at all; but he had needed a little sleep if was going to be able to take care of Harry and the baby. So while the two men hurried along the corridor down to Harry's private room, Sirius explained about Harry talking about Janus, and calling Draco's name.

"Janus is just fine Harry, I promise." Draco entered the room.

Harry's head whipped around when he heard Draco's voice, and he held out his arms and started sobbing again. Remus quickly moved out of the way, Draco taking his place, as Harry practically threw himself into the blondes' arms.

"I had the dream again, and it was Janus Nero, and I was scolding him, and he kept asking me, and it was you Draco. You're always there, and Janus looks so like you with his blonde hair, and you hold me and call Janus son, and it's you Draco, please don't leave me." Harry was babbling hysterically by this point clinging to the blonde with all his strength. "Please don't ever leave me and Janus."

Draco closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the man he loved. He rocked the distraught male, and whispered soothing words in one small ear, eventually calming the tears. By the time Harry was reduced to the occasional hiccough, Draco had managed to ease the smaller man back into the bed and against the pillows. "Janus is fine Harry, I promise, and I will never leave either of you. You know how I feel Harry, and I'm willing to wait if you still need time. Just remember that I will always be here for you and Janus."

Harry nodded a small smile on his lips, and closed his eyes. He leaned up out of the pillows back into Draco's arms. "I'm so sorry Draco, for hurting you. I, the dream, Janus has blonde hair just like yours, and my green eyes, and your always there, and Merlin I love you so much."

Draco didn't know whether to stand up and dance, or run to the rooftop and shout. Harry had finally admitted he loved him. Instead, Draco simply tightened his arms and kissed the raven head. "I love you too."

~oOo~

Harry was once again sitting in Draco's exam room waiting for the blonde Healer to come in for his 12 week checkup. Today they were going to hear Janus' heartbeat, and later, Draco and Harry were going on their first official date.

They had two more additions in the room, Lucius and Narcissa both having claimed rights to the 'show' as well. Harry was unconsciously rubbing his stomach again, the gesture more frequent now than before because of the attack. At only 12 weeks, Harry was able to distinctly feel Janus' magic, and he loved how it wrapped around his own.

"I used to do that as well," Narcissa perched herself on the table next to Harry. "It took Lucius and me almost five years to conceive, and it was a risk filled pregnancy from the beginning. Have you ever wondered why Draco settled into male pregnancy?"

Harry leaned into the stately woman and nodded.

Narcissa wrapped an arm around the man she had no doubt she would be calling son before the baby's birth, and explained. "At about 16 weeks, one of the Death Eaters found out Lucius was a spy. He came to the manor and was intent on capturing both of us to take to the Dark Lord. He threw a nasty cutting curse at me before Lucius was able to kill him. It cut right through my womb and we immediately started to lose Draco. By the time we got to St. Mungo's, we thought he was gone, but Draco was holding on tight. My womb, it was destroyed, and the Healers had only one option. They were able to stabilize Draco and I long enough to create a womb in Lucius, then they transferred Draco to him. It took immediately; Draco was as stubborn then as he is now."

Narcissa carded a hand through thick raven locks before continuing. "The Healers were able to repair most of the damage to myself, but unfortunately it turned out that I would never be able to carry again, not to term. The cutting curse did a little too much damage, and while they were able to, with similar magic that had created the womb in Lucius, repair mine, it just didn't work. The pregnancy for Lucius actually went smoothly, unlike my first 16 weeks had. But there were complications at Draco's birth. The Healers waited too long on insisting that a natural birth would be ok, and by the time they figured out Draco was in too much distress and performed the cesarean, we almost lost Lucius as well. It wasn't until three weeks after Draco's birth that Lucius woke up. And the Healers said that it would be too dangerous for him to carry again. We tried again with me, but after losing two babies, we decided to stop. Draco was too important for us to risk ourselves."

Harry, who had been listening attentively, lifted sad green eyes to meet warm blue ones. "I imagine that is why he was always so protective of you both, even while in school."

"He watched us suffer with losing his siblings." Narcissa agreed. "It was after the war was finally over, and he knew that he would be able to do what he wanted without the threat of the Dark Lord, that he told us he wanted to be a healer, specifically an OB for male pregnancy. We were very proud of him. And despite how hard it was for him to leave you back then… Yes," Narcissa smiled at the Harry's warm blush, "he loved you even then. He wanted to be able to offer you more than just a family name and old family money. You already had that, and Draco wanted to offer himself, truly himself. So he made the decision to go to France where the best schools were, and then came back only after he had finished; Draco was heartbroken at first when Severus contacted him to be your Healer, then ecstatic when he realized that you weren't actually with someone."

"And he's truly ok with Janus not being his own?"

Narcissa smiled, "Janus, a moon of Saturn, and a Roman God. Did you consciously think up a name that fit the Blacks, as well as Lucius, Severus and Remus?"

Harry blushed again, "Umm, Janus was just Janus. Janus Nero in my dreams, he's had a name ever since the first ultra sound. I, I didn't really think about it."

"How long have you been in love with my son?"

Harry ducked his head down, "I'm not sure. I know I had a crush on him while in school, and I know I was disappointed when he decided to go study in France; but I never equated that with being in love with Draco. It was a little hard when he first came back. I, I had had two pretty serious relationships that ended badly, and then Draco was there and I knew he had feelings for me, but I was scared. Scared that this one, the one I wanted to work with all my heart would end like the others, and I wasn't sure if I would be able to pick up the pieces afterwards. Then the dreams started after Janus was conceived, and while I could see the other man that Janus called Papa, and he had blonde hair just like Janus', I couldn't actually see him. Then the dream came again right before I woke up after the attack, but this time it was clear, and Draco was standing there.

"After the portkey dropped me into the emergency ward, the only thing I could think was I needed Draco; I need Draco to be with me and to save Janus, because Draco was ours. Then when I woke up, I needed Draco there to hold me. I needed him to understand that I loved him, and that Janus I need him. Then he was there, and he held us, and everything settled. The fear that I haven't felt since I faced Voldemort went away, and I knew that I didn't need to be the strong one right then, because Draco could be, he would be. I think," Harry said smiling to dispel the sadness, "that the dating thing is a complete formality that isn't needed, but that Draco wants simply to make sure everyone knows I'm taken and so is he." Harry rolled his eyes. "He's a little possessive, but if it makes him feel better, who am I to object."

"Perfectly right love," Draco drawled. He had slipped into the room without anyone noticing. "You and Janus are mine, and the world needs to know that."

"As long as you have no objection to Janus and I claiming you."

Draco grinned before striding over to the table and dropping a quick kiss on pink lips. "None at all love; in fact I'm looking forward to it."

Harry giggled and rolled his eyes. "We get to hear Janus' heartbeat today Healer man, so chop chop."

Draco saluted before gesturing his mother out of the way and having Harry recline on the table. He pulled up the green eyed mans shirt, lightly caressing the subtly rounded stomach before waving his wand. At first Harry's three dads as well as Lucius and Narcissa were only able to see a grayed out slightly pulsating image. When it cleared they were finally able to see a tiny body with itty bitty fingers and toes that slightly flexed, and sign's of hair. The baby was about the size of a plum, with a clearly recognizable little nose and mouth.

Lucius and Severus were grinning proudly, while Narcissa, Sirius, and Remus watched on with happy tears in their eyes.

"Janus looks perfect," Draco said studying the image. "In about two to three more weeks the genitalia should be developed enough to tell accurately whether Janus is a Janus, or has to be renamed."

"His heartbeat?" Harry stared at the picture avidly drinking in each small movement of fingers and toes, arms and legs.

Draco swished his wand again, and a low pulsing 'thump thump' filled the room. Tears began to fill Harry's eyes before trickling down, and Draco leaned over to gently kiss Harry's closed eyes. "Our son's heartbeat is perfect as well."

Green eyes opened to meet swirling silver. "Our son," he agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

A Family of My Own; Chapter Ten:

"What are you doing here," a weary woman picked her head up out of her hands and stared accusingly at the man in front of her.

"I need to ask you a few questions."

The woman glared before nodding abruptly. The man was wearing his auror robes, obviously this talk wasn't optional.

"Hermione," Ron slid into the other side of the booth. "I need you to tell me where you were on Sunday afternoon."

"Why, going to slap another restraining order on me? It's not like I can actually walk through Diagon Alley anymore."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "I can always bring you into the office Hermione. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt because no matter how angry you are this wasn't your style. I just need you to tell me where you were and give me a few people who could confirm it."

Hermione glared at her former boyfriend. "I was in Hogsmeade at the Hog's Head."

Ron closed his eyes. "Why were you in Hogsmeade?"

Hermione turned her head away and tried not to cry. "I… I wanted to see Harry." The tears slid down her cheeks and dropped on the table. "I wanted to see how he was doing, if he was happy."

Ron raised an eyebrow and met her eyes.

Hermione snorted. "You don't think I realize what I've done? I made you leave, I alienated your family, and I hurt Harry." She buried her face in her hands and shook.

"I'm truly sorry Hermione, but I'll need you to come in and have your wand tested and give a veritaserum statement."

"Fine, whatever," she said grudgingly getting to her feet.

Ron took a moment to just look at her. Her hair was dull and hung lankly against her shoulders, she'd lost a fair bit of weight, and she had deep shadows under her eyes. She looked awful, and Ron doubted that she would even have the strength to lift her wand, let alone send a powerful enough hex to hurt someone. "

"What do you think I did anyway?"

"Wait until we get to the office Hermione, please. Do you have someone we can call to sit with you?"

"I got fired."

Ron sighed. Maybe he could make a call.

~oOo~

Harry stood outside his closet and stared, he didn't know what to wear. He stepped into the magically enhanced closet and fingered the material surrounding him. This hadn't been nearly as hard when he had dated before, but then again that's why this was so hard now. It didn't matter before because it hadn't been Draco. Oh he had no doubts that Draco could care less what he actually wore, but Harry still wanted to look good for him. Tears prickled behind his eyes and he stumbled out of the closet. He made his way over to the floo and threw in a handful of floo powder.

To say Sirius Orion Black-Snape was surprised when his son came rolling out of the floo bawling his eyes out would be an understatement. He was even more bewildered when Severus rushed in from his private lab and started screaming at him for making their son cry.

Severus picked up his son off the floor and plopped into the nearest armchair with Harry in his lap. "What did you do Mutt?"

"I don't know," Sirius wailed. "He just came out of the floo like that!"

Severus rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the crying raven in his lap. "Harry, sweetheart, I need you to calm down for me."

Harry nodded tears streaming down his face as he tried to even out his breathing. When he finally calmed to the point of only an occasional hiccough and a tear or two, Severus began to relax.

"What happened cub?"

"I don't have anything to wear," Harry wailed, his eyes filling up with tears again.

Both parents were shocked into silence before Sirius bravely ventured a remark. "You're upset because you have nothing to wear?"

Harry nodded, "I can't go see Draco looking, looking like a… like a, I don't know! He won't want me anymore!"

Sirius let out a strangled giggle and collapsed into the couch.

When Harry heard the laugh his head shot up and the tears began to flow again. "You… you laughed at me, how could you!" The sobs started once more and Harry turned his face into Severus' chest.

Severus looked accusingly at his husband and pointed to the door. "You made my cub cry! Out, get out, and send Remus and Charlie down here!"

Sirius stumbled out the door completely befuddled, dammit he could have just used the floo. Then again he really didn't want to get on Severus' bad side. When he finally reached Remus and Charlie's chambers he was even more confused and not a little bit upset.

Charlie was the one to answer the knock and the two men stood staring at each other. "Are you ok?" Charlie finally asked. He had moved away from the door to allow Sirius to enter, but the animagus had just stood there staring at him.

"Umm…" Sirius wasn't sure what to say, most likely Remus would rip his head off as fast as Severus. "Sev needs you and Rem. Harry's upset."

Remus, who'd been sitting in the little kitchen sipping his tea, set down his cup and wandered over, his werewolf hearing having enabled him to hear the conversation. "What did you do?"

Sirius threw his hands up in the air. "I didn't do anything, he was already crying when he came through the floo!"

Remus just stared at the man. "Are you allowed back?"

"…"

"I don't speak mumble Sirius."

"Sev told me to get out and to get you and Charlie."

Remus pat the poor man's arm affectionately and directed him to the couch. "Charlie and I will go see to Harry and Severus. You go ahead and stay here. I'll floo when you're allowed back."

"Kicked out of my own rooms because Harry has nothing to wear, unbelievable," Sirius grumped and grumbled over to the couch.

Remus and Charlie wisely ignored the grumbling man and flooed to Severus' chambers. Harry was still sitting in his Dad's lap, but he had apparently calmed down since Sirius' departure.

"I hope you don't mind having the mutt on your couch," Severus grouched. "He laughed at my cub."

Both Remus and Charlie knew better than to contest Severus' overly possessive use of the word 'cub' when he got like this. There was a reason why the man excelled in DADA in school.

"Hey cub," Remus went to his knees and lovingly stroked Harry's hair. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Harry looked up, a glittery sheen of tears framed by long dark lashes. "He won't want me anymore, I have nothing to wear!"

"I'm sure Draco would want you even if you decided to wear a dress." Remus was hoping for a laugh, what he got was a glare. "Or Charlie here, you know how much he and Sir-umm, you know how much he loves fashion, I'm sure he would love to help you get ready for Draco."

"Really?" The pregnant male looked up awed. "You won't mind Charlie?"

"I'd be happy to cub," Charlie smiled. Once upon a time Harry had been a little brother, when he had married Remus though, talking with the werewolf and with Harry's other two dads kind of skewed that perception. Charlie considered Harry as much his son as the other three did. "When I'm done with you, you're going to make Sirius look like crap."

Harry turned from tears to smiles in 2.2 seconds flat, and the three men marveled once again that this… innocence was the thing to bring down the darkest wizard in history. Harry turned into Severus' chest and hugged his father tightly. "Let Siri back in ok? He didn't really do anything wrong." He whispered in his dad's ear.

Severus snorted but nodded anyway when Harry's smile turned down slightly in wattage.

"Love you," the raven whispered scrambling out the man's lap. He then turned to Charlie and grabbing his hand, dragged him through the floo.

Remus rolled his eyes affectionately and slumped into the couch. "So… mood swings then?"

Severus glared at him.

Remus grinned unrepentantly. "Should I tell your husband it's safe to return?"

~oOo~

Charlie stumbled out of the floo with just enough time to turn and catch his step-son. "Ok Cinderella." The burly man grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes and led the way to his closet.

~oOo~

Draco nervously made his way up to the castle entrance. He wasn't entirely sure why tonight would be any different from any other time he and Harry went out. Then again, perhaps the difference was Harry had finally admitted to loving him. The blonde ran his hand down his light blue silk button up and hoped the color brought out his eyes like his mother had promised.

When he finally reached the doors his heart stopped. Standing on the top step was Harry, his Harry. His Harry was wearing a similarly styled dress shirt, but his was an emerald green that matched his eyes. The shirt was paired with pure white slacks and left un tucked and Merlin did he look gorgeous.

"Harry," Draco managed to get his voice to cooperate. "You look… you look beautiful."

Charlie, who'd been standing behind Harry with his husband and Severus and Sirius, grinned proudly. It had taken him three hours to convince Harry that Draco wasn't going to turn and head for the hills once he saw him.

Harry smiled radiantly and started down the steps. "You look beautiful as well."

The two grinned sappily at each other for a moment before Severus' clearing of his throat brought them back to the present. "You'll have him home at an appropriate hour Draco or I'll be speaking with your father."

Draco smiled reassuringly at his date and looked up into his godfathers eyes. "Yes Sir."

"And don't forget I still work with the Auror's," Sirius threatened.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm grown and I'm pregnant. I'm pretty sure I can handle this one," he jerked his thumb in Draco's direction.

"…"

"I'm sorry Siri, what was that?" Harry scowled.

Sirius gulped. "Have a good time?"

Draco hid a smile behind his hand and nodded.

Harry bounced back up the steps to hug the four men and whisper a quick thank you to Charlie before rejoining Draco. "Where are we going?"

Draco just grinned and taking his hand walked to the gates so they could apparate.

~oOo~

Several hours later a widely grinning raven holding a gigantic stuffed snake leaned over to kiss the mustard from his dates chin.

"One more ride Draco?"

"You sure you're up for it?"

Harry smiled happily and pointed towards a large Ferris wheel before dragging the blond over to the line. A few minutes later the couple was sitting at the very top of the gigantic wheel watching the stars. "This has been the most fun I've ever had, better even than quidditch."

"Better than quidditch? Even though there were several rides we couldn't go on?"

Harry nodded. "Doesn't matter, we can always come back. I can see us here with Janus. Can you imagine your father chasing him around a muggle amusement park?" He giggled and hugged his snake tighter.

Draco laughed and rolled his eyes. "Definitely one for the picture albums; and mum would have blackmail material for years!"

Harry smiled and turned to look up at the stars. He and Draco were so high up, he could just imagine reaching out a hand and touching them. Harry felt an arm settle across his shoulders and urge him into the warm body next to his. He sighed happily and snuggled into his date. "It wasn't like this with anyone else. I couldn't be because it wasn't you."

Draco looked down meeting earnest green eyes.

"I had only two really serious relationships Draco. They didn't end well. One I obliviated, the other…" Harry stopped short shuddering.

Draco tightened his arm and reached around to tip Harry's chin up. "I left because I wanted to be able to offer you something other than my name. I realized too late that I should have asked you to wait for me."

"I would have waited."

"I know."

"I don't think it matters anymore. You were patient," Harry rolled his eyes smiling as he remembered their Hogwarts years, Draco was never one to be patient before. "And I think that made me fall even more in love with you than I already was. I can't picture life without you Draco. You're there when I fall asleep and when I wake up. You're there when Janus goes to Hogwarts; you're there when we walk him down the aisle. You're there, with me. Before the battle, I hadn't ever thought that I would be alive for any of this."

Draco felt the soft sting of tears prickle behind his eyes. Harry had spent so much time ensuring that everyone else survived even though he never thought he would. That kind of loyalty and devotion was practically impossible to find; and here he was, sitting in Draco's arms, loving him. Harry deserved more than anyone, to be taken care of, to be loved, to have a family and friends and a life. And Draco would spend eternity making that happen. He tilted his head down and gently moved his lips across Harry's, the soft caress returned with enough emotion to take Draco's breath away. This was what was meant to be.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; A Family of My Own:

Harry sighed and kicked his feet idly. He'd been waiting in the Great Hall for his fathers and Charlie for a half an hour already, and if they didn't come down soon they would be late. The Malfoy's had invited them for Christmas, and Harry couldn't be more excited. They would be spending the week through Christmas day at Malfoy Manor, then head over to the Burrow for Boxing Day.

Ron had mentioned that he had an announcement to make, and he would like to have the whole family there, so Harry needed to make sure and bring Draco. The blonde had been more than happy to accept then proceeded to joke that he was either getting a new patient or that they would be attending a wedding in the near future; other than their own that is. Harry had blushed a bright red and smiled sappily. He blamed the pregnancy hormones for turning into such a sap. Of course then Sirius had had to bring up his hidden stash of romance novels and movies causing the great defeater of Voldemort to almost expire from embarrassment. Draco had leaned over and kissed him tenderly. _"Is there anything else you're hiding in that closet love?"_

Harry sniggered and shook his head at the memory. Draco had gotten slapped upside the head for that one, and had spent the rest of the evening trying to convince Harry to forgive him. In the end Harry hadn't been able to let the man leave without a goodbye kiss, and all had been forgiven.

The green eyed man's inner musings were interrupted when the doors to the Great Hall banged open and Sirius struggled through while trying to carry two large trunks."Umm dad?"

"What's up cub?"

"You do know that we're going to be gone for only four days, right?" Harry smiled amusedly.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Tell that to your dad, the man insists that he needs his entire potions lab."

"So…" Harry tried to smother his snigger, "why didn't you shrink the trunks? Or at the very least put a feather light charm on them? Would you like me to take care of that for you? I am the Charms Professor after all."

"Bloody ha ha," Sirius grumbled.

Harry covered the small bulge of his abdomen and glared at his father. "I'll thank you not to swear in front of my son Father."

Sirius turned and goggled, "It's not like he can hear."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Your point is?"

"Right," Sirius knew by now when to back down from a fight, Harry was nothing if not Severus son… Severus' pregnant son. "I will not swear in front of my grandson, I promise."

Harry leapt up and threw himself into Sirius' arms. "Good Daddy!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and hugged Harry back. He smiled softly when he felt the small bulge of his grandson pressing into his stomach.

Harry leaned back and grinned up. "What?"

Sirius moved a hand around to cover the small baby bump. "That's my grandson."

Tears pooling in the back of his eyes and a huge grin on his face, Harry nodded. "It sure is." He reached down to cover his dads hand with his own. "Six-ish more months and we'll actually be able to hold him."

Sirius smiled and sat down on the nearest bench and pulled Harry onto his knees. "It seems more real when you're able to feel the evidence as well as see it. You know what I mean?"

"I think it was the heart beat for me," Harry nodded. "I knew Janus was in there, but hearing his heart beat? That was the most amazing thing I have ever heard."

Severus who had been standing in the doorway cleared his throat. "I think it was the pictures. Seeing his little features developing and those tiny little arms and legs; the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He moved to sit by his husband leaning into his shoulder and reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind Harry's ear. "But I think being able to fill Janus up with chocolate and every other candy available then sending him home to his daddy's will probably beat all!"

"I'll take care of the chocolate, you can handle everything else." Remus grinned from where he stood leaning back into Charlie's broad chest. "What are you all waiting for? Let's go!"

Harry giggled standing up. The five men trooped up to Albus' office and floo connection to say goodbye and assure the man that they would see him on Boxing Day at the Weasley's, then flooed out.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace last and fell directly into strong arms and a broad chest. He looked up and grinned cheekily, "My hero!"

Draco returned the grin and leaned down far enough to capture Harry's pink lips with his own. "Always love," he said pulling back breathlessly. He helped Harry upright and kissed him again.

Harry looked around the room. "So Healer Malfoy, where is everyone?"

"Dibley is showing Remus and Charlie to their room, Severus is showing Sirius to theirs, and I will show you to yours. Then we'll meet in the dining room for dinner. Sound good?"

"Lead on my platinum prince."

The platinum prince rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and led him from the room.

Harry stopped short in the in bed chamber that Draco lead him to and looked around. There were pictures and knickknacks scattered around, and a fluffy silver bathrobe draped over a chair. "I think dear heart that you may have shown me into a room where someone already resides." Harry turned with a small smirk on his lips.

Draco stammered for a moment before finding his composure. "I thought that you might not object to staying with me."

Harry tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "Do you hog the blankets?" he asked seriously.

Draco grinned, "No."

"Then I think we will be just fine," Harry grinned and flopped back onto the giant bed.

The blonde followed him up onto the bed straddling his hips being careful of the small bump that housed their son. He placed his hands on either side of Harry's head and leaned down. "I'm glad you agree." He closed the small space that was left between them to sweetly kiss Harry.

Harry sighed happily against Draco's lips and brought his arms up to wrap around Draco's neck and urge him closer. The blonde following the directive of his boyfriend, brought his weight down as much as he dared, covering Harry's lithe body with his own. The two young men groaned at the contact, Harry bending his knees, cradling Draco's larger body against his center. It felt like coming home.

"Umm, Dragon," Harry breathed heavily pulling away to trail small kisses against a lightly stubbled jaw.

Draco tilted his head to the side and watched Harry with bright silver eyes. Harry was beautiful; slightly longish raven hued hair spread out like a halo on the bed, brilliant emerald eyes, and sculpted aristocratic features combined with a cupids bow mouth.

Harry left one last lingering kiss on the end of Draco's chin and dropped his head back against the bed, and looked up meeting silver eyes. "I love your eyes," He said suddenly. "They're silver, swirling pools of mercury that reflect your emotions. I can practically hear you talk through your eyes."

Draco grinned. "I quite like yours as well."

Harry let out a little laugh. "Romantic one aren't you?"

"I can't give you all my good stuff in one go."

Emerald eyes sparkled with laughter. "Since I can _hear_ your eyes, I guess I can live with that." Harry reached up and brought Draco's face down closer to his own and kissed the tip of his elegant nose. "I suppose we need to make an appearance for dinner?"

"Yes, I guess we should. Wouldn't want mother thinking something funny was going on. She might make me leave my door open."

Harry giggled and pushed up on his elbows quite unintentionally rubbing their groins together. He groaned and his eyes rolled back into his head. "Oh my…"

Draco softly rubbed back savoring the heat and Harry's soft breathy moans. He slid his arms around Harry's back, lifting him further off the bed, before twisting to land on his back, the emerald eyed man straddling his hips. They ground together, shivering at the friction. Draco gripped Harry's hips, helping him move.

Harry's was sitting straight up, back arched, and head thrown back. His hands covered Draco's over his hips, clenching at the long fingers. He gasped, rocking forwards and backwards, content in knowing that his platinum prince wouldn't let him fall, well not physically. Harry hunched forward, opening his eyes, searching for the familiar silver orbs. The heated mercury spoke volumes, he wasn't kidding when he said he could hear Draco's eyes speak. They told him how he loved to see Harry like this, how he wanted more. They whispered 'I love you'.

"Umm, Dragon… love you too." Harry whispered as he swept his hands up Draco's arms to clutch at his broad shoulders.

Draco obeyed the urging hands, sitting up and bringing Harry in close to his chest. He felt long legs move to wrap around his waist as Harry's weight settled more firmly against his thighs. Draco cradled the smaller body as it moved against him, Harry's small bump setting nestled against his own hard abdomen. Draco traced his hands up the elegant curve of his lovers back, tangling his hands in messy raven hair. Cupping the back of Harry's head, he tilted it down, aligning their lips, kissing him.

With tongue and teeth and breathy moans, they shared their passion. When Harry began to move faster, Draco urged him on, one hand moving to cup Harry's pert backside. Then Harry went rigid against him and threw his head back trusting Draco to keep him safe as he exploded in a millennia old act of completion. Hearing Harry's passionate sobs and hearing him call his name, Draco let go as well.

Harry slumped against Draco's heaving chest and sighed contentedly. His eyes drifted closed as he tucked his head into the crook of Draco's neck, kissing the soft skin. "Can we do that again? I-I've never…"

Draco leaned back, bringing up a hand to tilt Harry's chin up. "We can do that, or whatever else you want, whenever you want love."

Harry smiled shyly, then leant his head down to reclaim its place buried in Draco's neck. "I… Draco?"

"What love?"

"I think we need to talk after dinner."

Draco reflexively tightened his arms around the body pressed into him. "Is something wrong Harry?"

The pregnant man sighed, then moved out of Draco's embrace so he could see him properly. "I'm not sure?" he said, questions threading through his voice. "I don't think so, but it's something that we haven't discussed."

Draco frowned tilting his head to the side, "Is it something with Janus?"

"Oh no," Harry said green eyes opened wide. "There isn't anything wrong with Janus, I promise."

"Than what is it Harry?"

Harry pursed his lips and looked down. "It's just something that I need to talk with you about. It's nothing bad. Just something dad mentioned that I should probably let you know."

Draco sat on the bed frowning worriedly at his lover.

Harry looked up noticing Draco's silence and crinkled his eye brow at the expression on the blondes face. "Draco," Harry whispered. He reached forward to cup Draco's face, tracing high cheekbones with his fingertips. He leaned forward to kiss his lover, lips lingering in a silent plea to not worry. "It isn't bad."

Draco returned the kiss, moving his arms to pull Harry in close. "Alright Harry, I won't worry."

A soft smile and another kiss, then Harry bounced up from the bed. He waved his hand and Draco felt the cleaning charm tingle through his pants, a light giggle from Harry making him grin. "Wouldn't want your mum to catch us!" Emerald eyes sparkled in mirth.

Draco laughed and moved off the bed to catch Harry up in his arms again. "Come on love, it's time to feed Janus."

~oOo~

Two hours later, Draco carried a happy and full Harry Potter up to his bed. He settled the pregnant man down on the soft comforter and bent to remove his shoes.

"I can undress myself you know," Harry's amused voice spoke from above the kneeling blonde. "I can walk too."

Draco grinned up, "But I like to carry you, and I have to admit, I have a very intense desire to undress you."

Harry blushed heavily and carefully nudged Draco away from his feet. "Come sit next to me," he patted the bed next to him.

Draco obliged taking a seat, and grabbing one of Harry's hands brought it up, chastely kissing his palm.

"I wanted to tell you something."

Draco instantly tensed, the worried look from early returning.

Harry sighed and turned to lean into Draco's broad chest. "You have to promise not to laugh Draco."

"Excuse me," Draco blinked. Here he was worried about some… well something dire, and Harry asks him not to laugh.

Harry pressed his cheek against a strong shoulder, his hair moving to cover his face. "I love you very much Draco. I have for a very long time. I consider Janus to be our son, not just mine."

"Where are you going with this love?"

"…"

"What? Harry I didn't understand a word of that."

Harry took a deep breath, and pressed his eyes closed. "I've never had sex… before; never."

Draco sat silently just staring down at the raven head of hair pressed into his shoulder. "You've… never?"

Harry shook his head. "I was waiting… for you Draco. I've never wanted anyone else."

"Oh Harry," Draco smiled softly one arm wrapping around Harry's burgeoning waist, the other hand moving to tilt Harry's head up. "You waited for me?" Harry was blushing heavily, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, and Draco just couldn't stop himself. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Harry's, softly caressing, moving, possessing.

Harry responded immediately, leaning up into the kiss, opening his mouth and welcoming Draco's tongue. Their kissed lasted for an eternity, and they separated breathing heavily. "I love you Draco."

Draco smiled happily. "I love you too Harry." He gently picked Harry up, and moved him, resting him back against the pillows. He moved up the bed as well, pressing himself tightly against Harry's side. "Will you let me make love to you my love?"


End file.
